Yuanfen: Destinados
by MioSiriban
Summary: Era normal que un Ackerman naciera regido por el instinto alfa, pero ¿Ser un omega? ¿Un Ackerman? Mikasa pensaba que el destino se reía en su cara sin saber que le deparaba algo mucho más grande que cualquier prejuicio. [RivaMika] [Omegaverse] Comisión para Cerisier Jin. TERMINADO.
1. I

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

**Comisión para Cerisier Jin**

**[AU] [RivaMika] [Omegaverse]**

* * *

**_Yuanfen: destinados_**

* * *

**I**

_De dinámicas, voces y negaciones_

* * *

Era un hecho, el mundo era un misterio en sí mismo, impredecible en vaguedades. Los motivos para que la gigantesca rueda del destino se moviera a voluntad, eran impredecibles también.

Entender que un alma nacía halada a otra, era algo tan cruel como divino. Era maravilloso e inquietante.

El humano había evolucionado, si, más lo _primitivo _de la naturaleza humana seguía vigente. Lo hacía desde los cimientos del ser. La conclusión siempre sería la misma: en el fondo, todos éramos bestias.

Cuando los llantos de una niña inundaron la humilde cabaña del matrimonio Ackerman en pleno apogeo de la primavera, la alegría, el anhelo, la felicidad absoluta no cabía en los corazones del alfa y la beta que la habrían engendrado. La mujer sostuvo a la pequeña en brazos y teniéndola le susurró:

—Mikasa—Dijo, rebosante de orgullo—Te llamarás Mikasa.

[…]

Los pasillos silenciosos del deteriorado complejo de habitaciones se mantenían lúgubres, vacíos, atestados de un aroma a humedad y fluidos humanos capaces de perturbar el olfato hasta de un beta resfriado. Detrás de las muchas puertas que eran los aposentos de mujeres, en su mayoría betas y omegas, olvidadas por la sociedad y el tiempo, una de ellas, la más peculiar de todas peinaba los cabellos azabaches de su amado hijo.

El pequeño apreciaba la escena en que se hallaba sumido con su madre; la mujer tarareaba, con la voz más melodiosa del universo, una canción que le lisonjeaba el hipocampo y endulzaba su sentido del olfato con una grata serenidad, acariciándole de vez en vez la tierna glándula ubicada en su nuca.

Y él no se atrevería por nada del mundo a interrumpir las hermosas melodías cantadas por su madre.

Para él eran momentos mágicos. Y mientras cerraba los ojos, embelesado con los versos, rogaba a algún ser misericordioso que inmortalizara a su madre.

—¿Por qué siempre me dices que te irás? —Le preguntó una tarde a su madre, después de tomar un baño y ésta lo acunaba entre sus brazos. Ella, ahora más delgada que en el pasado, le sonrió de esa forma que con solo él era capaz de hacerlo.

—Estoy enferma, mi amor.

El niño lo entendía. Era un niño inteligente, la madre daba fe de ello. Era capaz de comprender que la vida antecedía a algo ineludible. Algo natural. Su madre siempre le recalcaba que era algo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar con todo ser vivo. Y esas feromonas que se iban debilitando de a poco, se lo recordaban.

Pero el pequeño lo ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo. Era un niño; y los niños siempre viven el presente mejor que cualquier otro.

Día a día, era una esponja que absorbía los conocimientos dados por su amada progenitora. Para él, ella era una fuente de sabiduría. La mujer omega siempre le relataba historias sobre la naturaleza humana, sobre el mundo afuera de esas sucias paredes, sobre lo maravilloso y doloroso que era vivir allá afuera.

—Algún día serás un alfa—. Le contaba su madre, hablándole sobre esa casta que desarrollaría en el futuro. Él, en ese entonces, no lo entendía muy bien.—Y cuando llegue el momento, te ligarás a algún o alguna omega o beta para toda la vida.

Las palabras de aquella que le dio la vida lo seguirían por siempre, como cada momento que hubo compartido con ella, de entre muchas otras cosas. Todo lo concerniente a ella quedaría eternamente grabado en él, prueba discreta de la falta y el vacío de perderla. A veces, por inevitable que sean las cosas, nadie está verdaderamente preparado para afrontarlas.

[…]

El panorama desolador era un recordatorio magno de lo cruenta que podía llegar a ser la madre naturaleza. Concurrió a él un pensamiento de Isabel y en lo consternada que se sentiría de presenciar aquello; los pinos derrumbados y arrastrados, el manto de barro compacto recubriéndolo casi todo por completo, los distintos animales sin vida hechos pedazos cada tantos metros. Esa chica no lo soportaría.

Desechó los pensamientos para ponerse manos a la obra y seguirle el paso a su compañero, hundiendo las botas en el desbordante lodo que parecía querer tragárselo. Delante de él, su compañero llevaba las crías de unas golondrinas rescatadas y malheridas por el desastre.

—Es una pena —.Escuchó la rasposa voz del rubio de lentes perforar en el silencio, mientras se valía de las cuerdas estáticas por una pequeña ladera. —Al menos no hay personas cerca ¿No?

No respondió al comentario retórico, ni miró a su compañero. Sus olfatos alfas no percibían más que la naturaleza misma, así que la respuesta estaba de más. Era más importante continuar con su trabajo.

Dejó que el rubio se encargara de las avecillas y siguió subiendo por lo que quedaba de la montaña. Un desliz por la rocosa cuesta y sería él quien necesitaría rescate.

El aire, tradicionalmente puro, ardía al entrarle en el sistema respiratorio. Estaba impregnado de la vegetación y él agradecía en su interior que fuera así a un olor metálico y ferroso. Miró alrededor, en búsqueda de algún venado o conejo lastimado. Más solo hallaba troncos y ramas arrancados, algunos desde las raíces.

Siguió por el medio de los árboles y frunció el ceño; la campiña comenzaba a presentar un patrón anormal. Miró sus pies, encontrando una zapatilla de hombre, restos irregulares de amachimbre, implementos de cocina abollados, trozos metálicos pertenecientes a una escopeta…

Se apresuró en moverse, temiendo lo peor cuando en el rastro salteado de objetos de uso personal halló una muñeca de trapo. La tomó confundido ¿cómo era posible? No había civilización tan adentro de las montañas.

Buscó con desesperación, mirando en todas las rotativas posibles, teniendo cuidado de por donde pisaba, esperando hallar alguna forma irregular entre la masa de lodo, piedras y madera. Bingo. Ahí a cuatro metros logró ver lo que era sin dudas una mano.

Escarbó tan rápido como pudo, movió los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una cabaña y develó un cuerpo femenino cubierto por el barro, con un aroma atosigándole el olfato. Era obvio que la persona, quien quiera que fuera, no volvería en sí. La ausencia de signos vitales así lo dictaminó.

Continuó en búsqueda de algo, de alguien, con la respiración marcando un ritmo irregular. Los minutos pasaron y nada, caminó sin rumbo y luego se dio por vencido. Se dio media para llamar a su compañero con el fin que éste le ayudara con el cuerpo, tenían que agilizar el procedimiento de reconocimiento con los forenses. ¿Era posible que esa mujer beta viviera sola en medio de la nada?

—Ma… má...

No, no vivía sola.

—Pa… pá…

Cuando siguió con la mirada de donde procedía la voz infantil, no logró ver nada. Tuvo que meterse entre varios troncos, siguiendo más el instinto que cualquier otra cosa y el olor débil de la niña le hizo saber que hubo dado con ella. La sacó de aquel barrial, hallándola en condiciones no muy diferentes de cómo había encontrado a la que de seguro era la madre, pero pudo respirar tranquilo cuando confirmó el pulso de la pequeña.

Estaba enteramente sucia, con el vestido convertido en un harapo, hasta le fue difícil dar con que su piel era blanca. Casi sintió el corazón en la garganta. Apartó algunos mechones de la carita herida y manchada y entonces el amago de un color grisáceo le dio una sensación que solo pudo etiquetar de escabrosa. Sintió la mano arderle al rozarle la nuca y confuso comprendió que lo primordial era salvarla.

—¡Zeke! —. Exclamó el nombre de su compañero cuando volvió en sí—¡Zeke, ven rápido!

[…]

Ella y Eren caminaban tranquilamente por el borde del río que cruzaba a la ciudad de Shinganshina, cada uno centrado en sus propios pensamientos. Eren pensaba en cómo convencería a su madre de dejarlo entrar en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela y Mikasa reflexionaba sobre la creciente sensibilidad de sus sentidos; en ese momento, su nariz reconocía las ansias impresas en los sentimientos de uno de sus hermanos.

Ambos niños quizás iban tan absortos que ignoraban que llevaban varias calles siendo seguidos. Y Mikasa sí que se odiaría por su descuido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, unos completos desconocidos les estaban apuntando con una pistola a cada uno entre ceja y ceja con la intención de obligarlos a subir a un auto.

—¡No! ¡Suéltenme, bastardos! —El pequeño Jaeger no dejaba de gritar palabras impropias para alguien de su edad—¡No iré con ustedes!

—¡Cierra la boca maldito niño!

—¡Eren!

El dolor la tomó como si ella hubiera recibido el puñetazo que ese miserable hombre, de feromonas irascibles, dio en la boca del estómago del castaño. Forcejeó con los hombres que le impedían moverse domada por la desesperación. Sabía que tenía la suficiente fuerza para soltarse y salvarse a ella de su hermano de ese aprieto. Se libró de los tipos, los golpeó con todas sus fuerzas dispuesta a ir por Eren, pero una voz –_ese _tipo de voz- se lo impidió.

El hombre le ordenó no moverse y ella así lo hizo, odiándolo con cada átomo de su cuerpo, contemplando como golpeaba a su querido hermano. Mikasa solo lloraba furiosamente. Sabiéndose en una situación desesperante, su glándula y la de Eren vibraron casi a la vez.

—Oi, bastardo.

Una voz grave cortó el aire.

—Suelta a ese niño.

Frente a ellos pasaba un hombre de baja estatura, pero cuyo rostro era meramente amenazante y helaba a cualquiera que tuviera la osadía de verlo mucho tiempo; infundía el respeto propio de un alfa. El otro alfa que retenía a Eren le apuntó con el arma y dando por perdido al hombre que intentó salvarlos, grande fue la sorpresa de los hermanos cuando el azabache desarmó al sujeto y lo dejó tendido en el suelo inconsciente.

—Tch—Chistó mirándolos impertérrito—Tengan más cuidado, mocosos de mierda.

Ella guardó silencio y Eren, tembloroso a su lado, no tardó en salir del estupor del momento.

—U-Usted… ¡Cielos, señor, usted es increíble! —Mikasa miró a su hermano en el asombro de verle los ojitos brillar hacia ese extraño—¡Es demasiado fuerte!

Tuvo la intención de detener a su hermano cuando éste se acercó al desconocido ¿qué acaso no sabía Eren lo peligroso que era? Sí, podía haberlos salvado, pero Mikasa no dejaba de sentir la desconfianza hacia aquél alfa. Y ella se arrepintió con creces y se recriminó intensamente el no haber detenido a Eren.

—¡Señor, muchas gra…!

—**_Detente_**, estúpido mocoso.

La azabache percibió la tensión inmediata de su inocente hermano y la ferocidad de la mirada zafiro del desconocido. Su cuerpo se estremeció al oír la voz alfa a pesar de no haberse dirigido a ella y se odió por eso.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle cada vértebra y foramenes de su espina dorsal. Un montón de sentimientos indescriptibles la crisparon; su dinámica entera le estaba trastornando la razón y juró estar mal de la cabeza, al percibir la mirada del alfa traspasarla.

—_Váyanse a su casa. **Ahora.**_

Ella y Eren obedecieron y dieron media vuelta en silencio, dominados por la voz alfa. Sintió los zafiros puestos en ella hasta que estuvieron lo bastante lejos como para que aquél desconocido ya no pudiera verle más.

Y, desde ahí, odió a los alfas. Juró odiarlos siempre. Y sobre todo, odió el dominio de _ese_ alfa en ella y en su hermano.

[…]

—Él es Levi Ackerman.

El día que el padre de Eren trajo un invitado a casa, Mikasa maldijo su suerte. Su sentido del olfato y el del castaño identificaron un tremendo aroma a alfa que ya habían percibido semanas antes. Mientras Eren se alegraba y se dirigía contento a saludar al amigo de su padre, ella solo pudo sentir una gran aversión por el nuevo invitado. Las furiosas feromonas expelidas por la azabache le hicieron saber a Levi del irrefutable rechazo, más no se inmutó.

Levi era un hombre aparentemente exento de emociones; era difícil distinguir algún tipo de emoción tanto por su rostro inexpresivo como por su olor. Era la nada misma, a excepción de lo que Mikasa consideraba un apestoso olor a alfa.

El rechazo insondable de la hermana de Eren no sólo fue obvio para Levi. Grisha la miró entre el asombro y la confusión, Carla le dio una mirada de advertencia y Eren frunció el ceño. Nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Estaba claro, ella no quería a ese alfa ahí.

—Vaya ironía. —Apuntó el padre de la familia tratando de desvanecer la creciente tensión. —Mikasa también se apellida Ackerman. ¿No serán ustedes familia de algún lado, Levi?

El hombre no contestó, solo se quedó ahí mirando a la pequeña azabache. Mikasa y los Jaeger se miraron extrañados y Grisha tuvo que volver a replicar.

—¿Levi?

—¿Ah? No.

_"¿Cómo lo sabía?" _ Ninguno se atrevió a preguntar.

El resto de la visita los mayores hablaron entre ellos sobre las cotidianidades habituales de los adultos, con alguna que otra intervención de Eren feliz de tener la presencia del pelinegro en su hogar. Mikasa, en cambio, se mantuvo arisca y en silencio, molesta con las constantes miradas del alfa encima de ella y aún más molesta consigo misma por sentirse extraña cada que sentía el color zafiro sobre ella.

Cuando Levi se hubo despedido tras agradecer la hospitalidad de la familia, ella siguió a Carla hasta la cocina para ayudarle con los platos.

—Mikasa, ¿sucedió algo con el joven Ackerman? —Ella negó sin mirar a su madre adoptiva, a pesar de que tenía toda la atención de los ojos dorados puestos en ella y que la mujer expelía un aroma a preocupación.

—Él no me agrada, es todo.

—No deberías juzgar a un libro por la portada. Parece un hombre amenazante, pero es una buena persona. —Pero Mikasa era una niña terca.

—No lo creo.

—Él era el compañero de Zeke cuando era rescatista. —Recordó la mujer—. Mikasa, Levi fue quien te encontró.

Esa información fue de más reveladora. Los orbes plateados de la niña se abrieron de par en par tras oírle y Carla siguió con sus tareas como si nada. De repente, la joven azabache experimentó un sentimiento parecido a la culpa y se preguntó si se habría pasado de la raya, hasta llegó al punto de considerar el disculparse con el otro Ackerman.

Pero el sonido de la voz alfa utilizada en ella y en Eren más la frialdad con la que ese sujeto se dirigía a su hermano le recordaron que no, que Levi Ackerman realmente no era una buena persona, que removía en ella cosas inexplicables ligadas a su género y que parecía que nada era capaz de conmoverlo. No había mayor trasfondo en que la encontrara, después de todo, él hizo lo que exigía su trabajo.

[…]

Una de las cosas que Mikasa más maldecía, era la creciente fascinación de su hermano adoptivo por aquel azabache. Levi no había vuelto a poner un pie en la propiedad de los Jaeger, motivo que mientras Mikasa lo agradecía, Eren se sentía inmensamente entristecido. Un picor nacía en ella cada vez que Carla afirmaba que la fascinación de su hijo era porque quizás aquel hombre sería su alfa predestinado.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa conclusión? ¿Por qué Grisha no decía nada por las sandeces que comentaba su esposa? ¡Pero por amor a Dios, si ese tipo les llevaba muchísimos años a ella y a Eren!

No, error, ella no entraba en esa ecuación.

Así que con un desagrado que no se molestaba en ocultar gracias a sus feromonas, Eren la arrastraba consigo para visitar el café en que Levi trabajaba haciendo deliciosos smoothies.

Poco después, Armin, un pequeño beta rubio sin ningún aroma en particular, se les había sumado a la rutina de todos los jueves después de la escuela –rutina que Mikasa aborrecía a raja tabla-. El rubiecito era agradable, vivía junto a su abuelo a unas casas de la de ellos y la distraía de su tórrida aversión por el azabache. Mikasa sentía celos de que Armin no se mareara con olores particulares ni percibiera las autoritarias feromonas del molesto alfa.

¿Cómo podía Eren sentirse fascinado por ese tipo?

Después de las visitas al café, Armin siempre quería decirle algo. Pero el rubio no lo hacía, parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. Y Mikasa, intuyendo que era algo referente al displicente alfa, no lo animaba a decir nada tampoco.

—¡Hola, señor Levi!

—Buen día, señor Ackerman.

—Mocosos—Levi daba un asentimiento de cabeza para saludar mientras estaba ocupado con la máquina cuando los veía entrar en el local. Eren lo saludaba animado y Armin con cierta timidez. Mikasa ni siquiera lo determinaba.

Pero, para sorpresa de los niños, ese jueves los smoothies vinieron de parte de la casa. Desde entonces, siempre vinieron de parte de la casa. Los de Eren y Armin con dibujos de hojitas y el de Mikasa con una flor.

Meses más tarde, los olores de cualquier tipo se le hicieron insoportables a Mikasa, se mareaba de la nada y experimentaba fuertes fiebres. La salud de Eren también comenzó a ser afectada, así que Carla, madre dedicada por su naturaleza omega, los cuidó con fervor durante esa tediosa temporada, donde sus glándulas omega comenzaron a picar y a doler trayendo prolongadas punzadas.

Eren y Mikasa sabían lo que se avecinaba. Así que una mañana, cuando después de una infernal noche Mikasa fue al baño y encontró una gran mancha roja en sus braguitas, supo que ya había entrado a una insufrible etapa.

Vinieron muchos cambios. Mikasa se hizo más cercana a su hermano, éste atravesaba las mismas penurias de la dinámica después de todo. Mikasa se sentía asqueada también con el olor de Grisha en cada esquina de la casa, atravesaba inesperados cambios de humor y los sentimientos se hicieron más volubles para ella. Muchas noches lloró con la cara hundida en su almohada.

Así que no volvió al café, a pesar de que fueron dos semanas de revolución hormonal, Mikasa no quiso volver a acompañar a su hermano y a Armin a ese lugar. Esa decisión trajo problemas a su relación con Eren y culpó y odió a Levi Ackerman por ello.

—¿Cuál es tu problema con el señor Levi, Mikasa? —La confrontó indignado el muchacho Jaeger. Pensaba que su hermana era una tonta que estaba llegando al extremo.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo, Eren? ¿Por qué ese tipo es tan importante para ti?

—Él nos salvó, Mikasa. A ti más de una vez. Yo no sé tú, pero yo si pienso en ello.

Eren no le habló por semanas, calificando su actitud de absurda e infantil. Sabía que su hermana no toleraba a los alfa –algo contradictorio a su naturaleza- y con más razón a Levi, algo a lo que el niño no le veía ni pies ni cabeza. Él veía en el Ackerman a un ejemplo a seguir, a alguien asombroso.

Era una tarde de esas en que los tres amigos se reunían para terminar sus deberes de la escuela, Armin y Mikasa se hallaban solos puesto que Eren había tomado un momento para ir al baño; el rubio aprovechó el momento para mencionar algo que rondaba en su cabeza.

—El otro día cuando fuimos al café vimos a Levi. —Mikasa no se molestó en verlo, claro que habían visto a ese hombre—. Creo que ha estado decaído desde hace algún tiempo.

—¿Decaído? Armin, no bromees—-. Ella tuvo la necesidad de chistar. A su criterio, Levi era una cosa sin sentimientos.

Eren regresó y ninguno volvió a tocar el tema. Para Mikasa era absurdo, pero ¿Por qué otro motivo Armin le diría aquello? …. Armin no decía mentiras.

Los días transcurrieron, y Mikasa lamentó la condición beta de su amigo, pues de ser alfa u omega podría haber sabido por su humor si éste mentía o no. Pero ella lo conocía lo suficientemente bien ¿Habría sido cierto? De serlo, ¿qué podía perturbar la inexpresividad de Levi? Se obligó a sepultar su curiosidad, a ella ese alfa no le importaba.

—El señor Levi se fue—. Dijo un día un triste Eren mientras daban vueltas en una rueda del parque. —Ya estarás feliz, renunció al café.

Mikasa no supo que decirle a Eren. Desconoció incluso a qué le supo la noticia; su hermano juraba que ella sentía felicidad, más no era así. No sintió ningún atisbo de alegría y, por el contrario, su instinto arraigó en ella una profunda e inexplicable tristeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se le aguaron los ojos en lágrimas al saberlo?

Ella odiaba a Levi Ackerman. Ella lo odiaba.

[…]

Un dolor espantoso de esos que arrancan alaridos de dolor hasta del más macho de los alfas lo hizo gruñir exasperado. Su vientre y su espalda sufrían como si reviviera algún tipo de tortura de los tiempos de la inquisición; el aire quemaba sus pulmones y la boca la sentía seca como si hubiera dormido en algún desierto a la deriva.

El azabache se levantó débilmente de la cama y rebuscó en su encimera el frasco de píldoras que siempre mantenía cerca para esos casos. Cuando dio con el frasco y sacó la píldora ni siquiera se molestó en buscar agua. Cerró los ojos cuando una nueva oleada de dolor golpeó sus entrañas, pero como en todos esos años, soportó lo insoportable. Era el mismo deprimente monólogo de toda su jodida vida.

La imagen de sí mismo frente al espejo le causó más aborrecimiento que hallar un lugar desordenado y lleno de polvo y para él eso era decir mucho. Se veía más muerto que vivo que nunca, sus pómulos casi huecos y las remarcadas ojeras lo convertían en un perfecto _cosplay _de un personaje de _Tim Burton._

Se llevó unos dedos temblorosos a la nuca y forjó una mueca lastimera nada más rozarlos ahí. Su glándula alfa estaba intocable, como si la tuviera venenosa. Se sentía como si la encarnación de su género hubiera sido mutilada, perforada, quemada, arrancada y cosida al mismo tiempo. Era una pesadilla vivir así.

Pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a las pesadillas.

Cuando el _ringtone _de su celular rompió el silencio quiso enviarlo a la mismísima mierda, pero por sobre su infierno personal, habían obligaciones que cumplir. Cuando leyó el contacto en la pantalla en serio consideró el no contestar.

—¿Qué quieres, maldita cuatro ojos? —. Espetó con la voz más ronca que de costumbre.

—Wou, ¿mala noche, enano? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Meditó la respuesta.

—Como la mierda. —Casi pudo oír el suspiro interno de su amiga, pero prefirió desviar el tema de conversación aclarándose la voz—. ¿Cómo están las cosas en la oficina?

—Mejor ahora que apareció el nuevo listado de Mitras, así que falta la concesión de Nile y cerraremos el trato con Rod. Erwin está mejor ahora, se huele más tranquilo. —Esas eran buenas noticias, así que no todo estaba de la mierda—. Aún así faltas en la oficina, Mike extraña que lo asfixies con tu aura de alfa mayor.

Levi soltó lo más parecido a una risa. Alfa mayor, eso sí sonaba como una estupidez.

—Tch, sí que piensan estupideces.

—Así nos adoras, no puedes vivir sin nosotros—. Añadió la mujer al otro lado de la línea tratando de prolongar las bromas. Pero de un momento a otro se tornó seria —. Levi, me preocupo por ti.

—Lo sé, Hanji.

—Erwin también se preocupa por ti.

—Lo sé.

—Si tan sólo…

—No lo digas.

La de lentes hizo un grato esfuerzo por complacer a su amigo, soltando solo un gran suspiro desganado.

—Está bien.

_"No, no está bien"_

—Nos vemos mañana. —No dio espacio a la respuesta de ella y colgó.

Miró nuevamente su lecho de dolor, el sufrimiento paulatinamente empequeñecido por los supresores pinchando molestamente el pináculo de su glándula. No había nada por hacer...

[…]

—Mikasa…

—Dime.

—No te huelo. —Resaltó el castaño, mirándola con reproche y frunciendo el ceño. —Y no estás en celo. —La susodicha se encogió de hombros.

—Eren. —Lo frenó ella mirándolo en la vacuidad. —Llegaremos tarde.

Fin de la discusión.

No era problema de su hermano a qué oliera.

La escuela, al juicio de Mikasa, era molesta e interesante. Tenía el mejor promedio de la clase seguida de Armin, casi sin poner mayor interés. Sus compañeros le envidiaban, temían y respetaban. La mayoría eran betas, con la regularidad de algún alfa u omega entre los grupos.

La pubertad le ayudó a comprender los dos polos de los géneros de la población y Mikasa llegó a la conclusión de que la vida hubiera sido más fácil si la hubieran bendecido al nacer bajo la dinámica beta, sin preocuparse por olores e instintos, como era el caso de Armin, Annie, Connie y Reiner.

Desde que comenzó a vivir con los Jaeger, tanto los niños de la escuela como los del vecindario siempre le temieron. Todos a su alrededor, desde Grisha y Eren hasta sus maestras creyeron que sus indicios eran claramente alfas, hasta que su lado omega salió a relucir. Carla fue la única que pudo preverlo. Sabiendo que su temperamento era más propio de un alfa o hasta de un beta, Mikasa no queriendo que la tomaran como menos, hizo a creer a todos que era así.

Eso hasta que su imprudencia y Jean Kirchstein frustraran esa visión al verse atraído por sus feromonas.

Cuando el muchacho alfa se vio atraído y nervioso a ella, no tardó en declararle su amor. Eso la enfureció: su farsa se venía abajo. Así que controlando sus ganas de golpear a Kirschtein, arrastró consigo al de cabello bicolor y lo obligó a jurar que no le contaría a nadie de su verdadero género.

Jean pensó que era una broma; "Mikasa, nadie puede ocultar su verdadera naturaleza" fue lo que le dijo, como el sincero muchacho que era, pero ella estaba comprometida consigo misma a ocultarla. Lo había hecho durante cuatro años y lo haría cuanto tiempo fuera necesario.

La llamaban literalmente "la beta que parece alfa" quien en realidad era una omega.

Así que en su afán por negar su género, la azabache consumía inhibidores y se inyectaba cada tanto para neutralizar el aroma característico. Hasta llegó a utilizar perfumes de esos que usaban los betas, acción que cualquier alfa u omega consideraría una bajeza total.

Carla intentó hacerla razonar: le habló hasta el cansancio del porqué debía enorgullecerse de ser una omega y de las grandiosas virtudes que conllevaba serlo. Pero ella no veía nada de maravilloso en ello ¿Someterse a un alfa? ¿_Pertenecer _a un alfa? Ni hablar.

Armin intentaba hacerle ver que todo aquello no era tan malo, que enlazarse con un alfa pondría fin a lo que ella catalogaba como un martirio. Pero el verdadero martirio para Mikasa era el tener que enlazarse con esa repudiable raza.

Claro que los años le hicieron ver que no todos eran así, que dejando de lado lo territoriales y demandantes que eran esos seres, podían ser hasta agradables. Aprendió a tolerar a Jean, Reiner y Bertholdt eran unos verdaderos caballeros y Ymir una sarcástica y graciosa muchacha, además, estaba Sasha: la alfa de oído iónico. Sasha era amable, austera como todo alfa, pero especialmente comprensible con Mikasa. Después de todas esas experiencias la Ackerman no estaba segura de seguir odiando a los alfas, no cuando su mejor amiga era uno. Era ya más una costumbre que un odio en sí.

—Oí que habrá un nuevo vecino. —Mencionó Armin a ella y a Eren cuando regresaban de la escuela.

—¿En serio? —Relució su curiosidad el castaño.

—Sí, mi abuelo me dijo que un hombre alfa compró la ciento dieciséis y que se mudará ésta misma tarde. —Ella rodó los ojos tras el comentario.

_"Genial, más alfas pestilentes"_

La ciento dieciséis era una de las casas más grandes y lujosas del suburbio donde vivía el trío de amigos, asediada por años por agentes inmobiliarios. Era una zona exclusiva donde vivían los económicamente acomodados: el padre de Eren era uno de los doctores más conocidos de Shiganshina y los padres de Armin unos famosos betas investigadores que viajaban por el mundo descubriendo nuevas especies.

Así que el que había comprado la ciento dieciséis tenía que ser un sujeto adinerado. No era raro que se tratara de un alfa.

El chisme iba de boca en boca en el suburbio. Durante el almuerzo, Carla no dejó de hablar sobre las especulaciones del misterioso hombre que habría comprado la propiedad. Los jóvenes de la familia se miraban hostigados por la habladuría de la madre y Grisha guardaba un silencio sepulcral.

—Todos los omegas esperan que esté soltero—Decía una enérgica señora Jaeger—La señora Forster espera que sí, ¡si vieran la algarabía que hay aquí desde que se supo la noticia! —.Rió la mujer; al estar siempre en la casa, su vida se limitaba mayormente a lo que acontecía en el suburbio. —Bueno, lo único que sé es que está relacionado con la agencia ReSmith.

—_Guarda silencio, Carla_. —Grisha interrumpió usando uno de los tonos de la voz de alfa tensando a los omegas en la mesa y haciendo que su esposa obedeciera en el acto. Pocas veces le habían escuchado usarla y Mikasa odiaba cada vez que lo hacía. —El alfa que tiene a esta zona aromatizada a pura curiosidad ya lo conocemos, querida.

—¿Qué? —Vociferó incrédula la mujer. —¿Y quién es?

—Paciencia, querida, ten paciencia. Después de todo llega ésta misma tarde ¿No es así? Pronto lo sabrás.

Carla aceptó a regañadientes la escueta respuesta de su marido y un insatisfecho Eren balbuceó entre dientes algunas palabras que se ganaron una mirada petulante del padre. Mikasa se mantuvo discreta, pero también ella comenzaba a sentir cierta curiosidad por el nuevo vecino.

A las cuatro de la tarde el ruido de la calle y la concentración de feromonas omega distrajeron a los Jaeger y a la joven Ackerman de sus tareas. Al asomarse por una ventana, Mikasa sintió un escalofrío al percibir un imponente aroma a alfa llenarle las fosas nasales; frente a la ciento dieciséis vio la figura de un pequeño hombre bajar de un automóvil negro. Frunció el ceño al verse la piel de los brazos chinita.

—¡Ya llegó! ¡Ya llegó! —Su hermano llegó emocionado a asomarse por la ventana, gritando entre susurros. Se apoyó en el alfeizar y quedó boquiabierto. Mikasa se alejó sumida en una incomprensible controversia interna.

_ "¿Por qué él?"_

* * *

**¡Cerisier Jin, con todo mi corazoncito para ti! Espero que el fic sea interpretado de la mejor manera :D hace un tiempo había pensado en Omegaverse entre éstos dos, pero fue una idea pasajera ya que me fijé más en algunos borradores que guardo por ahí. Al final, me enamoré de ésta idea, asi que créditos a Cerisier por eso.**

**No puedo evitar hacer mis dramas (?) así que éste fic tendrá mucho de eso, como pueden ver los Ackerman están luchando contra sus instintos pero cada uno por sus distintos motivos, que serán desarrollados en los siguientes capítulos.**

_**Se despide**_

_**MioSiriban.**_


	2. II

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

**Comisión para Cerisier Jin**

**[AU] [RivaMika] [Omegaverse]**

* * *

**_Yuanfen: destinados_**

* * *

**II**

_De odios y tentaciones_

* * *

Él había pasado más de la mitad de su vida tratando de salir adelante, después de todo, si con el paso del tiempo todavía no estaba muerto era por algo. Algunos lo atribuían a cualidades surgidas de una prodigiosa herencia genética y otros a su marcadas feromonas de alfa. Sea como fuera, Levi era admirado por muchos, temido por unos cuantos y respetado por otros.

Cuando se alió a la agencia inmobiliaria de ReSmith, por petición del fundador de la misma, dudó de que tan bien se le dieran las bienes raíces: en el seminario de preparación habían dejado muy en claro que para ser un exitoso agente de las bienes raíces tenía que entablar múltiples relaciones sociales y él no era precisamente empático y sociable con las personas.

Cuando Erwin Smith lo quiso como su mano derecha en el mercado, no lo entendió en absoluto. Para él, no tenía ningún sentido. No tenía experiencia en los negocios y su experiencia laboral no era nada relevante.

De hecho, el momento en que lo conoció aún hablaba con su mejor amigo y si no hubiera sido por éste mismo jamás habría conocido al hombre que le cambió la vida. Atravesaba una penosa situación económica; a él, a Farlan e Isabel los tenían con sobre aviso en que desalojaran el departamento que compartían.

Aún guardaba en su memoria la convicción de Farlan en salir adelante, en que a pesar de estar hasta el cuello todavía quedaba esperanza, desbordando activas feromonas alfas; el rubio lo llevó con él a charlas y reuniones en pro de animar su espíritu emprendedor y aprovechar al máximo su gen alfa. Levi no lo entendió en esos momentos.

Y aunque hoy en día había cumplido con las expectativas de Farlan, seguía cargando con las heridas del pasado y las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Después de cuatro años había retornado al suburbio en que vivían los Jaeger, accediendo a los planes de Erwin de extender las propiedades ligadas a la agencia en los terrenos de Shinganshina. Lo primero era encontrar una vivienda y su instinto alfa rugió y peleó dentro de él rechazando cualquier propiedad que no estuviera cerca de donde residía aquella insufrible mocosa que compartía su apellido.

No había caso.

Se resignó y siguiendo lo que dictaba su dinámica, aprontó el papeleo y puso a la ciento dieciséis a su nombre. En menos de una semana el camión de la mudanza llevó sus cosas y condujo su preciado Cadillac hasta la vivienda; los niveles de feromonas en el área le alertaron y no tardó en identificar un aroma peculiar de entre los omegas de la zona. Sintió que se le revolvían las entrañas y que sudaba frío, que algo meramente animal luchaba por dominarlo y obligarlo a responder a sus deseos de llevarse a la dueña de los ojos grises más maravillosos que había visto en su vida.

No pudo aguantar demasiado; el hogar de los Jaeger estaba a muy pocos metros y la fuerza olfativa le hizo saber que Carla y Eren estaban ahí y que también _ella _estaba ahí.

Posó la mirada en una de las ventanas del segundo piso y la encontró. Lo miraba como siempre, sin connotaciones emocionales, pero nada más conectar con las pupilas entendió la confusión de la hembra omega. Y se sintió miserable y maldito, como cuatro años en el pasado.

—Bien, señor Ackerman, es todo.

El beta y sus ayudantes se aproximaron a él luego de dejar sus pertenencias tal como lo había indicado. Les agradeció educadamente y le dio la mano al hombre, para seguidamente despedirlo con una grata suma de billetes verdes.

Las ansias tenían el aire infectado y Levi sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que sus vecinos vinieran a darle la bienvenida con deliciosas tartas. En tanto, para despejarse de la cabeza a la muchacha Ackerman se encerró en su pasatiempo personal con escobas, desinfectantes, trapeadores, trapos y más y más objetos destinados a la limpieza.

Confiaba en que el fuerte olor de sus implementos le quitara el aroma de Mikasa de la nariz y de la cabeza.

Pero no, y maldijo el género que lo había regido.

Su alfa interior le recordó vívidamente el aroma y los recuerdos de la última vez que vio a la antipática omega de fríos ojos y su nuca se estremeció de solo hacerlo. Comenzó a dudar de sus decisiones y de su capacidad de raciocinio. Cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento, tratando de mantener la mente en calma.

No debió haberse mudado a ese lugar, ni debió acceder a su traslado hacia Shinganshina. Él lo sabía. Erwin lo sabía. Hasta la idiota de Hanji lo sabía.

Y, contra todo pronóstico, su instinto alfa estaba decidido a hacerle vivir un infierno.

Las siguientes horas no dejaron de tocar a su puerta y Levi tuvo que recordarse el motivo inicial de estar ahí para no mandarlos a todos al demonio. Joder, que tampoco era un ogro.

Un pan casero y una tarta de frambuesa fueron los obsequios de sus primeros vecinos y cada vez que abría la puerta a otro que venía con intenciones de presentarse, era inevitable echar ojeadas a la casa de los Jaeger.

Si tenía suerte la madre de su excompañero de rescate estaría metiendo una deliciosa tarta en el horno. Y si tenía aún más suerte, una más crecida Mikasa se la llevaría.

—Tch, por supuesto que no. —Se dijo a sí mismo, abofeteándose mentalmente. Comenzaba a pensar ridiculeces.

_"Deja de ser un puto imbécil y recuerda que se trata de una mocosa"_

Tu mocosa predestinada, le gritó otra voz en lo hondo de su consciencia.

"_¡A callar jodida consciencia!"_

Se acabó, se estaba irritando y lo único que podía hacer por su sanidad mental en esos casos era aliviar el estrés con una infusión de té de hierbas.

Mientras la jarra hervía en la cocina, se dejó caer rendido sobre su sofá. Comenzaba a hacerse de noche, pero al menos podía tener la seguridad de que su nuevo hogar estaba más limpio que una sala de operaciones. La casa, dentro de lo que cabía, era agradable y espaciosa: dos plantas, cómodas salas de estar, cuatro habitaciones, cocina italiana, cuarto de lavandería, terraza, patio trasero y un bonito jardín delantero por el cual le pagaría a un jardinero para mantenerlo.

Quizás era demasiado para un hombre solitario como él, pero las casas grandes significaban más tiempo invertido en limpieza.

Respiró hondo; hasta la glándula en su nuca se sentía contenta con la elección –aunque tuviera una razón más sospechosa entre manos-. Miró las paredes blancas y azuladas y el bonito soporte de la escalera. Un sentimiento nostálgico hinchó su pecho y recordó a la persona que más anhelaba en ese momento allí.

—A mamá le agradaría éste lugar. —Pensó en voz alta.

_"Oh Levi ¡tu casa es muy grande! Es perfecta para que crezcan tus cachorros. Dime que vas a cambiar éstas cortinas, mi amor, tus viejas cortinas no lucen para nada bien cielo"_

Sí, Kuchel le diría una cosa de esas.

Su momento personal en memoria de quien fuera su madre se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. Cuando lo encontró en la pantalla leyó "llamada grupal". Rodó los ojos hastiado y contestó.

—¡Enano!

—Hey, Levi ¿Qué tal tu nueva casa?

Miró a sus mejores amigos dividir la pantalla y les respondió con una hosca voz.

—Nada mal.

—¡Tienes que enseñárnosla! —.Exclamó la siempre enérgica Hanji.

—No me jodas, la conocerás cuando vengas para acá.

—¿Es eso una invitación?

Bufó obstinado. No iba a dar respuestas obvias, esa molesta mujer y Erwin siempre serían bienvenidos en su casa. Además la conocía y sabía que le picaba el trasero por conocer su residencia.

—Bien Levi, ya Marlene te envió el directorio de Shiganshina y los nombres del equipo que quiero que guíes. Hay varios bienes y reuniones por organizar con grupos de omegas, así que asegúrate de acomodar el cronograma de actividades. —Asintió a las palabras del rubio. Erwin tenía plena confianza en él.

El resto de la llamada los tres alfas charlaron sobre asuntos de la oficina; él y Hanji mencionando con sumo cuidado las gestiones relacionadas a Nile Dok y cuando ya no hubo de que hablar, apeló a su amiga.

—Oi, cuatro ojos, ¿Cómo va el embarazo de Moblit?

—Va excelente enano. —Hanji contestó feliz, contagiando una sonrisa en Erwin y una imperceptible en Levi—. Ya tiene sus bracitos y sus manitas formadas. A Moblit la glándula no deja de picarle, pero es algo normal. Tengo que estar encima de él para que no se rasque.

—Es una suerte para el bebé que Moblit sea el omega y no tú.

—¡Oye, oye! Yo sería una excelente mamá omega ¡Además, lo que te dije lo subí en el grupo de _WhatsApp! _Apuesto a que ni siquiera lo has abierto.

—Tch, obviamente no. El ochenta y cinco por ciento de mensajes son tus ridículos memes.

—Debo dejarlos.—Habló Erwin cortando la conversación—Tengo una llamada de Anna.

—Y yo haré la cena, Moblit tiene hambre y eso lo pone de mal humor ¡nos vemos, chicos!

La llamada terminó y Levi regresó al implacable silencio.

Cayó en cuenta que en todo el día ningún miembro de los Jaeger tocó a su puerta y eso lo decepcionaba más de lo esperado. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza cuando el último recuerdo de Mikasa Ackerman agolpó su mente. Fortuna para él que Erwin y Hanji se abstuvieron de mencionar algo de la azabache durante la llamada.

Cuando años atrás rescató a Mikasa Ackerman del asfixiante barro del desastre de Shinganshina y no sabía que su vida iba a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados, mucho menos que le costaría sacarse del corazón a esa mocosa. Cuando comprendió la alteración de su glándula alfa, el descontrol en su temperatura, su excesiva preocupación por la salud de la niña y esas ansias irrefrenables por tenerla cerca en todo momento supo, más no aceptó, lo que ella significaba en su vida.

_"Joder, si solo era una niña"_

Su madre siempre le habló de las parejas predestinadas y lo oyó de boca de muchos durante años. Cuando conoció a su tío Kenny, un alfa como él, cualquier ilusión por encontrar algún día a su igual quedó en el olvido. Hoy en día, eran recuerdos difusos. ¿Qué posibilidad había de que un tipo como él tuviera la dicha de hallar a su destinado? Eran contados aquellos que hacían honor a lo primigenio de su naturaleza teniendo la dicha de hallar a su otra mitad, la cosa era tan inaudita, que rayaba en lo mítico.

Pero cuando conoció a Mikasa comprendió que no era un simple mito. Cuando comprendió que ella era su destinada su corazón volvió a ser el del niño vulnerable en brazos de Kuchel.

Sin embargo, no previó el odio que nacería en su pequeña omega. Un enorme odio dirigido hacia él. El corazón se le partió en pedazos.

Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Entonces, vinieron las malditas secuelas.

La inquietud de su cuerpo, los desniveles en las feromonas, el dolor agonizante durante los celos. Saber que su omega lo odiaba era una horrible puñalada, una ponzoña que lo consumía lentamente. Temió entonces terminar como su tío, o como Erwin. Y terminó ganándose a su instinto como su peor enemigo, convirtiéndose en un dependiente de los supresores.

No obstante, gracias a Eren Jaeger no todo fue tan malo. Durante sus crisis económicas y antes de acudir a la oferta que Erwin le habría hecho tiempo atrás, atravesando uno de los peores momentos de su vida, tenía la dicha de ver a la niña Ackerman en el café donde trabajaba cada jueves. Lo miraba de forma desagradable y odiosa, si, pero lo miraba.

Que patético podía llegar a ser.

Cuando Mikasa no regresó más, el dolor en su pecho, en su glándula, miembro y entrañas lo envolvió con mayor violencia. No la volvería a ver. No había porque quedarse y seguir sufriendo en esa ciudad maldita.

Que idiota fue al creer que podía burlar a la bestia que dormía en su interior.

La realidad era que Mikasa era su destinada y nada ni nadie iba a cambiarlo.

Estaba impaciente. Nadie de los Jaeger había ido a verlo; se recriminó la idea, no era un individualista, no. Su afán era humillante. Tenía que controlarse.

Ya había caído la noche cuando por fin oyó el timbre y tratando de no verse muy trastocado –para Levi trastocado era tener los ojos como monedas- abrió. Al otro lado de la puerta Grisha le sonrió, haciendo que Levi se sintiera tan maravillado como frustrado.

—Tiempo sin verte, Levi.

—Grisha. —Dijo a modo de saludo con un leve asentimiento.

—Joder, no has cambiado nada muchacho ¿cuál es el secreto para no envejecer? —.Bromeó el alfa de la familia con una risa forzada. —Carla y los chicos estaban locos por venirte a saludar.

Y sabía que con chicos solo se refería a su hijo biológico. Valía la pena soñar que Mikasa pudiera tener ganas de verlo.

—Que grato verte, Grisha.

Era una ironía llevarse bien con el padre de su ex compañero cuando con el hijo era todo lo contrario.

—Carla hizo pollo al horno para cenar. —Levi ya sabía a dónde iba la cosa. —¿No acompañas?

Por un milisegundo, tuvo un propio debate interno. Se moría por ver a la mocosa, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que para ella no era precisamente agradable verlo.

—Por supuesto.

A la mierda, se dijo, después de todo lo odiaría de cualquier forma.

La mesa estaba puesta y todos habían sido llamados a comer debido a su presencia. Eren le sonreía: no era el mismo chico que lo adulaba con ilusión, pero seguía manteniendo la misma admiración. Ella fue la última en aparecer y al verla Levi tuvo que tragarse el nudo en su garganta.

Apretó los dedos contra las mangas de la cazadora y se obligó a actuar natural. No era un puto acosador. Y maldito fuera su instinto por atosigarlo.

La glándula alfa reaccionó de inmediato cuando percibió las feromonas más dulces que había olido en su vida, pero casi neutralizadas por un desagradable aroma artificial, de esos que venían en envases que se aplicaban los betas. Frunció el ceño. Mikasa no necesitaba de esas mierdas.

Y ahí estaba, ese fuego ardiente contenido en los irises grisáceos, ese odio visceral por su presencia. Pero al carajo, la tenía enfrente y eso valía la pena. El alfa de la indignación podía irse un rato.

El resto de miembros de la familia le hablaba y él hacía un sobreesfuerzo por no rendirse a su instinto, irse con Mikasa y _castigarla _por mirarlo como si fuera un trozo de excremento. Sus rasgos ahora eran más estilizados, pero juveniles. Usaba una suelta camiseta y unos jeans que favorecían su trasero, además, ahora usaba un rímel que exaltaba sus largas pestañas y un tono de labial que convertía a sus labios en verdadero pecado.

La muchacha lucía bien, es más, de maravilla ¿Entonces por qué suprimía su esencia? Levi tuvo una sospecha y no hizo falta para él comprobarlo.

_"Tch, eres una mocosa estúpida después de todo"_

Una hermosa mocosa.

[…]

Ella trató de negarse a la cena, trató de evadir la ira omega de Carla por ser una maleducada y evitar a capa y espada verse cara a cara con el otro Ackerman nuevamente.

Ahí estaba él, siendo el perfecto imbécil al que parecía no importarle nada contaminando el lugar donde vivía otra vez, con su despampanante esencia de alfa. Una esencia jodidamente fuerte; una que drogó a Mikasa.

Mikasa no lo creía, Mikasa se sentía humillada. Mikasa no quería que le temblaran las piernas, pero lo hacían Mikasa no quería sentir el pulso desenfrenado ni cada intersticio de su dermis erizada, pero nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Mucho menos quería que esa glándula que tanto se esforzaba por neutralizar irradiara un montón de feromonas.

Se contuvo durante toda la escena y se esforzó en no ver por nada del mundo a los infernales zafiros, aparentemente, capaces de desarmarla. Y lo odió una y mil veces, como antes, como siempre. Porque ella lo odiaría eternamente.

Cuando por fin regresó a su habitación y se encerró, las lágrimas salieron a borbotones de sus ojos y el cuerpo se le estremecía en incontables espasmos. Su nuca no dejaba de arderle, como hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Y nuevamente tuvo la evidencia golpeándole la cara, de que los cuentos no eran solo cuentos y la realidad que estigmatizaba su género estaba tan latente como el origen primitivo de todo.

Lo único que podía hacer era huirle como las ratas al veneno o los cobardes a la muerte. Y odiarse una y mil veces a sí misma por haber nacido omega, por haberse destinado a un alfa, porque ese alfa tuviera los ojos azules más despóticos que hubiera contemplado su existencia.

Y la azabache lloró y lloró y lloró.

Los días posteriores las cosas sólo pudieron empeorar. Levi vino a comer a diferentes horas del día, por lo que encontrarlo en la casa se convirtió en algo casi natural. Para Mikasa era una tortura. Para su instinto omega un lenitivo de felicidad.

Ahora él no pasaba de largo, no la miraba sin emoción. No, ahora él le competía a las miradas despreciativas y a las austeridades. Expelía estar siempre desafiante y a la defensiva.

_"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"_

Lo único positivo era que Eren había madurado lo suficiente para no verse fascinado cada cinco segundos con el azabache.

—¿Estás bien? Tus feromonas están decaídas. —Sasha la encaró con una preocupación latente.

—Estoy bien.

—Mika, tienes una cara de haberla pasado realmente mal.

A Sasha no podía mentirle, tampoco podía a discriminarla. Aunque evadiera a la alfa cada que invadía su espacio personal atiborrándola de preguntas, era la persona que le había hecho ver que ser alfa no era malo. De hecho, si de Mikasa dependiera, ella habría nacido alfa. Su padre en vida siempre le relataba sobre su estirpe y lo marcado que había sido el género alfa en los más fuertes de la misma; claro que ser alfa no impidió que una avalancha lo hiciera pedazos y recordar eso aumentó su resentimiento hacia Levi.

—Odio ser omega.

Solo Sasha además de Eren, Armin y Jean lo sabía.

—Mikasa. —La llamó.—¿No has pensado qué tal vez exageras al dejar de lado tu naturaleza? ¿No crees que las cosas mejorarían si aceptas lo que eres?

Desvió la mirada al suelo, ocultándose tras unos mechones y se excusó pobremente para alejarse de su mejor amiga. Lo cierto es que Mikasa estaba atestada de miedo, de uno que en sus sofocadas feromonas estaba bien escondido.

Mikasa rompía el estereotipo omega, ella no era débil ni se emocionaba por las presencias de alfas dominantes, como era el caso de su hermano, de Marco, Mina o Historia. Ella hacía deportes, tenía una fuerza física impresionante y aspiraba a cosas más grandes que a la protección de un marido alfa o convertirse en una incubadora.

Ella sabía de qué iba todo; por años vio a Carla vivir bajos las faldas de su marido, callando con lo que no estaba de acuerdo para ser una omega complaciente, frotar con discreción y con embeleso la nuca alfa cuando él se lo permitía trayéndole a la cabeza una comparación equiparable con los fanáticos religiosos. Dominada por voces y cuando las cosas se ponían turbias entre ellos doblegada por estados de agresividad. Mikasa no podía estar más en contra.

Por eso quería a Levi lejos, sin mirarla, sin querer hondar en ella con esa petulante mirada.

Pero, como habitualmente, la suerte no estaba de su lado. Aquel día que Carla le pidió hacer la cena para ella, su hermano y Levi porque Grisha la llevaría a una cena substancial la azabache se preguntó qué tan desgraciada podía ser.

—Nunca sabemos, Mikasa. —Dijo la omega antes de irse en un intento de levantar sus muertos ánimos—. Solo deja que congenie con Eren.

Que congenie con Eren ¡pero qué buen chiste! Se dijo Mikasa. Levi y ella tenían que ser en serio reservados para que Carla creyera aquello; puntos para ella y al afán de esconder su casta. Si bien, tenía que darle crédito a Carla por al menos llegar a la conclusión de que la pareja destinada del insufrible alfa estaba en su núcleo familiar.

Presintió la presencia alfa en la puerta cuando comenzaba a cortar las verduras; reprendió mentalmente a su glándula por activarse e hizo maromas con la bufanda roja que Eren le había regalado por su cumpleaños.

—Por amor a todo lo es bueno. —Farfulló cuando Eren fue a abrir y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

_"Sé fuerte, Mikasa"_

[…]

—Señor. —Un arreglado y sonriente Eren le abrió la puerta.

—Hola Eren. —Fue disimulado en mover la nariz, instantáneamente buscando el aroma de la hermana del susodicho. Se extrañó al no identificar nada—¿Estás solo?

—Mis padres salieron a una cena con los amigos de papá. Solo estamos Mikasa y yo solos.

Eren lo dejó pasar y lo guió hasta la cocina, hablándole de cosas sobre la escuela a las que no les ponía verdadera atención. Buscó con dedicación a la muchacha azabache y tuvo la dicha de que el muchacho castaño lo llevara consigo a la cocina, donde la silueta de la preciosa omega estaba concentrada en cortar papas para la cena.

—Mikasa, el señor Levi ya está aquí.

—Ah. —ella se quedó estática de espaldas. Desde ahí, Levi percibió el perfume de fragancia beta que ella usaba y que a él lo sacaba de quicio.—Hola.

Su glándula alfa se estremeció contenta. Todo por un saludo.

Se motivó a sí mismo a conversar con el hermano de la chica. Ambos se ofrecieron a ayudarla, pero les dejó bien en claro que no quería la ayuda de ninguno. La mayoría de los temas fueron en torno al trabajo de Levi y lo mucho que a Eren le costaba química, los quisquillosos que eran algunos alfas con el muchacho y se enteró que Mikasa era buena en prácticamente todo. Levi le dirigía miradas a la espalda de la muchacha, siguiendo poco a poco su contorno; era una espalda verdaderamente atractiva. Cuando se detuvo en la bufanda su dinámica interna berreó ofuscada. Ella siempre procuraba mantener la nuca escondida y ajena a él.

—De verdad señor Levi, no sabe lo que daría por no ver química.

—No es tan difícil, mocoso. Lo que pasa es que eres un perezoso.

—Ay ¿usted también? Armin y Mikasa siempre me dicen lo mismo.

Le dio un sorbo al jugo de fresa que el chico Jaeger le había servido y dijo lo siguiente más por amabilidad que por otra cosa.

—Si necesitas una mano puedo…

El mal cubierto quejido de quien preparaba la cena del otro lado del mesón corrido los alertó junto con un inconfundible olor a sangre; Eren y él se levantaron de inmediato hacia la chica Ackerman.

—¡Mikasa! —Eren corrió hacia su hermana. —¿Te encuentras bien?

La azabache trató de esconder la mano izquierda bajo la manga del suéter negro que llevaba puesto, pero él fue más rápido al impedírselo tomándole la muñeca. Uno de los dedos de la chica chorreaba sangre.

—Mierda. —Salió de la boca de Levi y Mikasa trató de soltarse, pero él no le dejó hacerlo. —Tch, mocosa estúpida. No te muevas.

—No necesito su ayuda. —Escupió mortífera la chica mirándolo furiosamente.

—Iré por el botiquín de papá. —Y Eren desapareció escaleras arriba, dejándolos solos.

Los orbes grises lo miraron como un animal rabioso, pero Levi podía lidiar con eso y más si su omega estaba herida. Ignoró los grandes ojos y regresó al corte del dedo; las células omega comenzaban a filtrarse en su sistema, quemándolo.

—¿Te duele mucho? —Indagó con una voz más ronca que a Mikasa no le pasó desapercibida.

—… Puedo curarlo yo misma.

—Tonterías.

Levi sintió que un algo desconocido se extendía por su cuerpo, algo ardiente y sulfatado que se centraba en sus bajos instintos. Mikasa supo que algo había cambiado en él cuando la mirada azul índigo se tornó aún más oscura y, por ende, ese algo la ensombreció por completo también a ella. Como si lo que afectara a ese alfa estuviera halado a su entereza omega.

Ella atribuyó a ese algo desconocido como el culpable de dejarse hacer y de no evitar que el azabache la envolviera en su aura atestada de feromonas alfa, procediendo a sucumbir a algo menos humano y más animal. Así, dejó que la lengua masculina lamiera la sangre del dedo, en un acto impúdico que causó estragos en su bajo vientre y la hizo temblar.

Cuando ya el carmesí hubo desaparecido en la saliva alfa, Levi no se detuvo y continuó lamiendo ese dedo bajo un trasfondo más primitivo y autoritario como él solo. Atrajo más de la azabache, queriendo embeberse de ella, consumiéndola lamida tras lamida. El cosquilleo se tornó más intenso y Mikasa quiso decirle que parara, pero su cuerpo no respondía con la misma moción.

_"Para…"_

Succión. Firmes dedos alfa en la bufanda. Más succión.

_"…Por favor, para…"_

La bufanda cayó al suelo y un ardiente escalofrió sacudió la nuca expuesta de la omega. Los ojos de Levi, agujas silentes de la casta primigenia, la atuvieron a dejarse hacer. Entonces un gemido gutural vino a emerger de la muchacha cuando los dígitos del alfa hicieron contacto con la glándula omega, tomándola, instigándola, llamando a la glándula alfa del contrario a templarse con más ímpetu.

—¡Encontré el botiquín!

La intromisión de Eren los hizo apartarse y Levi gruñó por lo bajo. Al entrar en la cocina, el muchachito frunció el ceño.

—Mikasa, ¿qué hace tu bufanda en el suelo?

Que irónica podía ser la vida.

Él recogió la comida a medio preparar y ella la bufanda. Ninguno se miró. Ninguno dijo nada.

Y al cabo de unos minutos, se disculpó con Eren y su hermana sin motivos existentes para el primero y se fue.

El aire nocturno contrarrestó el ineludible calor que hizo mello en sus venas, arterias, carne e instintos. Necesitaba salir de ese algo que lo convertía en una puta bestia, necesitaba mantener la cordura. Pero esa muchachita omega lo tenía hecho mierda.

_"Eres un maldito cobarde"_

Solo podía repetirse eso incesantemente por renunciar a lo que su sentir y su lado alfa demandaba. Él no era de darse por vencido. Él no era un bastardo conformista. Él no se iba a condescender con un odio sin sentido: si Mikasa lo iba a odiar, que tuviera verdaderos motivos para hacerlo.

Se lavó la cara tres veces y marcó por comida china. Al colgar, volvió a la casa de los Jaeger y para su sorpresa quien le abrió ésta vez fue la omega Ackerman.

—Pedí comida china. —Fue todo lo que dijo. Mikasa estuvo a un segundo de negarse.

—¡Qué bien! —Pero Eren se le adelantó.

Levi casi pudo sonreír triunfante.

Agradecía la habladuría de Eren durante la cena. En parte, se sintió culpable por el corte de Mikasa; lejos de lo acontecido, no podía dejar a los muchachos en esa circunstancia y que se las arreglaran ellos solos –aunque fuera lo natural dado el caso-. Así que sería amablemente egoísta, se drogaría con el aroma y presencia de la chica, ignorando que la voluntad de la misma pedía a gritos salir de su casa y le seguiría el juego al estúpido enamoradizo del hermano.

—¡Wao, señor, su casa es muy grande!

—Tengo un plasma de ochenta y cuatro pulgadas arriba con una consola de videojuegos.

—No puede ser—Los ojos del castaño se desorbitaron—. ¿Puedo…?

—Adelante.

—¡Si! Los espero arriba.

—Eren.—El llamado de la azabache lo detuvo en el primer peldaño de la escalera—Tenemos que ir a casa.

—¿Qué? No seas aguafiestas, Mikasa.

—Eren—.Ésta vez el tono fue más firme y directo—Hablo en serio.

—_Déjalo subir, mocosa_. —Ella cerró los ojos al sentir el efecto del tono alfa—Ve, Eren.

Sonriente y contento, el chico desapareció en la segunda planta. Levi llevó los platos al fregadero importándole un comino la penetrante tensión. Regresándose a la bonita omega, la ferocidad titilaba en su carita.

—No vuelva a usar esa maldita voz conmigo.

—¿Una omega dándole órdenes a un alfa? —El azabache subió ligeramente las finas cejas. —Eso si es algo nuevo.

—No me provoque.

Definitivamente la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Y él estaba harto.

Mikasa reprimió un chillido cuando, inesperadamente, el hombre alfa la aprisionó entre sus brazos contra una de las paredes, mirándola desafiante. El delicioso olor de la chica le llenó las fosas nasales.

—Eres en serio una jodida chiquilla insolente. —Mikasa rezongó colérica y nerviosa.

—¡Y usted…! ¡Usted…!

Las palabras se quedaron a medio camino: Levi ignoró olímpicamente las indignaciones de la muchachita embriagado con la esencia omega, femenina y dulce desprendida por ella –a pesar de estar ese molesto hedor de la fragancia beta- y tomando en una mano el rostro de nieve, lamió una de las mejillas sonrosadas de Mikasa.

_"¿Qué…?"_

El alfa no evitó una sonrisa socarrona de esas que le salían en contadas ocasiones. La vulnerabilidad de la Ackerman estaba ahí, a flor de piel ante él. Podía oír cada latido descontrolado del corazón omega y las corrientes calóricas de la glándula que la regía.

—Tch. —Chistó soltándola, luego de dejar la saliva impresa en una desconcertada mocosa—_Tú_ no me provoques.

* * *

**Pasé el día haciéndome mentes con éste capítulo ¡Ansío que te guste Cerisier! Es raro porque generalmente el Omegaverse es mayormente aplicado en yaoi, pero tiene muuuucho potencial para el hetero de igual manera uwu Incursioné más en Levi bb en éste cap y ahora es que empieza lo chido -inserte meme de Luisito comunica-**

**Jodido Eren interrumpiendo el momento como siempre, jum.**

**Curiosidad: En el capítulo anterior donde Levi halló a Mikasa en lo del "desastre de Shinganshina" es un guiño a un desastre ocurrido en el 99 en mi país donde la tierra literalmente barrió con las montañas. No se preocupen que mi estado no se vio afectado xD pero igual quería hacer ese pequeño homenaje y de paso cambiar la muerte de los padres de Mikasa.**

**_Se despide_**

_**MioSiriban.**_


	3. III

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

**Comisión para Cerisier Jin**

**[AU] [RivaMika] [Omegaverse]**

* * *

**_Yuanfen: destinados_**

* * *

**III**

_De oportunidades y sentires_

* * *

—Ya sea hombre o mujer los Alfas cuentan con un status o jerarquía mayor que los demás. Pueden llegar a ser agresivos o no, tienen un gran instinto de protección lo que hace que quieran proteger siempre a los suyos. Son muy territoriales, ya sea con una persona que vean como suya, con sus propias cosas y demás. Cuentan con unos sentidos más desarrollados que los demás en olfato, vista y oído. —La clase de la maestra Hitch, una omega que explicaba sus clases de biología al caletre, siempre hacía bostezar a más de uno. Dignamente, Mikasa y Armin eran los únicos que le ponían verdadera atención, mientras el chico beta trataba de evitar que Eren rayara el rostro de un dormido Jean, la azabache estaba atenta como estatua a la maestra—. Lo que caracteriza a los alfas de los demás es que son fuertes y grandes.

La chica Ackerman frunció el ceño con el último dato. La explicación de Hitch trajo a su cabeza a un alfa en particular, uno que no se salía de la cabeza de Mikasa y la tenía emocionalmente alterada. Y al juicio de la joven omega, ese irritante alfa no se ajustaba con esas características.

—No todos los alfas son fuertes y grandes. —Dijo—.Los hay enanos y escuálidos.

Hitch se acomodó sus gafas y los estudiantes miraron a la de irises grises. Algunos se rieron y sus amigos se extrañaron. El comentario había salido de su boca antes de pensarlo.

—No, tienes razón, hay sus excepciones. —Pensó Hitch, meditando las palabras de su alumna. —Pero el gen alfa los hace resaltar a pesar de banalidades como la altura, señorita Ackerman. Entre los alfas más importantes de la historia de nuestra humanidad no podemos olvidar a Giacomo Leopardi, Vittorio Emanuele tercero o a Napoleón Bonaparte; ninguno de ellos pasaba del metro con sesenta centímetros.

Mikasa apretó los puños y miró hacia su pupitre; Hitch continuó dando la clase como si nada.

—¿No nos acompañas? —Le preguntó a su hermano a la salida cuando contra todo pronóstico éste los evadió para irse por otra ruta.

—Jean me invitó a comer en su casa. —Contestó distraídamente el castaño con premura—. Nos vemos a la noche.

Ella y Armin se miraron y siguieron con la ruta hasta el suburbio, sin remedio. La azabache se fijó en los autos de la calle y se imaginó que un Cadillac negro pasaba por su lado. Sacudió la cabeza al pensarlo. No tenía porque estar pensando en ese alfa las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Mikasa, ¿qué fue todo eso en la clase?

—No sé de qué me hablas Armin.

—No te hagas la tonta conmigo.

—Hmp.

Siguieron caminando en el silencio y agradeció que el rubio no añadiera nada más, no obstante, conocía a Armin y éste se estaba conteniendo. La casa del rubiecito estaba antes de la suya y ahí se despidieron.

—Mikasa. —La llamó antes de que siguiera. Sus ojos enormes ojos azulados y la tenue sonrisita le precedieron—. Yo sigo pensando que deberías darle una oportunidad al señor Levi.

Su mandíbula y glándula omega se tensaron.

—Nos vemos, Armin.

[…]

La semana fue pesada. Tenía una reputación que mantener como el representante principal de ReSmith en Shinganshina, era su trabajo impulsar la sucursal innovadora en la región. En la primera semana de prueba, los representantes que resaltaron para pertenecer a su equipo de trabajo de primera mano pronto se hicieron notar: tres alfas, Auruo Brossard, Erd Gin y Gunther Schultz junto a la omega Petra Ral. Los demás miembros de la oficina no cabían en la sorpresa de que su jefe haya dado prioridad a una omega; después de todo, la clase de responsabilidades asignadas eran más de calibre alfa que nada.

La gente creía que los grandes negocios como los bienes raíces eran la clase de negocios donde no había lugar para los omegas. Levi no lo veía así; con Erwin había aprendido a reconocer las capacidades para la elección de equipos: Petra había calificado por mérito propio, no por lo que los chismes esparcían que era que él tenía una fijación más personal por ella.

_"Tch. Siempre tienen que inventar mierdas como esa"_

Lo más grato del trabajo a deshoras era poder sacarse de la cabeza, por unos momentos hasta que su cabeza volviera a rememorarla, a la mocosa omega.

Pensar en esa noche, el mero contacto con ella y haber quebrado el esquema de la niñita sin sentimientos por una carita sonrosada y un aroma a feromonas omega drogándolo no tenía precio. Aún sentía el tacto con la sensible cúspide de la casta de esa hembra en la yema de los dedos. Su egoísmo solo había elevado sus ansias. Solo había quedado deseándola.

Un hormigueo en la boca lo instaba a hacerlo sin retenciones, a rendirse a lo más puro de su instinto y enterrar los dientes en la carne del pálido cuello de Mikasa.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inconmensurablemente grande por no marcarla ahí mismo, sintiendo el cuerpo como plomo.

Claro que quería marcarla, pero no soportaría obligarla a pertenecerle. Se moriría de dolor antes que perdonarse a sí mismo. El alma de la joven debía quererlo también, si no, no había caso. No iba a ser tan estúpido como…

—¿Señor Ackerman? —.Se desprendió de la línea de pensamientos. La suave voz de la única hembra de su equipo dio aviso al otro lado de la puerta. —Traigo su té, señor.

—Pasa, Petra.

La omega desprendía feromonas agradables, claro indicio de una grata fertilidad. El gen la había bendecido con un atractivo y dulzura que cualquier alfa anhelaría a su lado.

Pero Levi no era cualquier alfa.

A él no le iban las sonrisas tímidas; prefería las miradas retadoras. Tampoco le iban los exaltadores de feromonas que usaba la guapa mujer frente a él. Si el atractivo omega de Petra era agradable, el de Mikasa era matador.

El instinto se lo gritó como cada vez que pensaba excesivamente en ella.

Mikasa era _suya, suya, suya _y de _nadie _más.

—Té negro con extracto de limón, como lo pidió. —Sonrió Petra ajena a las aclaraciones internas del azabache. —¿Algo más?

—Nada más, Petra. Gracias.

[…]

Generalmente, la joven Ackerman invertía su tiempo libre en un gimnasio para omegas a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa, saliendo del suburbio. Cuando no, tomaba algunas clases de boxeo clandestinas o de defensa personal. Lo primero, aunque era lo que más le gustaba, era lo que menos frecuentaba: no era bien visto que una omega practicara un deporte tan vulgar.

¿Para qué, si se suponía que tenía un alfa que la protegiera? ¿Para qué, si ser débil era natural en los omega?

Al criterio de Mikasa todos los que pensaban así podían irse al mismísimo demonio.

Quizá lo único desagradable de sus cotidianos entrenamientos era que el sudor elevaba la producción de feromonas, por ello, su casta resultaba obvia hasta para las narices beta.

Como no era frecuente que los omegas practicaran boxeo, en el sitio al que ella iba habían no más de seis practicantes; cinco eran omegas hombres, siendo ella la menor del grupo.

Después de una tanda de golpes precisos y desenfrenados al saco, donde su mente tuvo bien presentes las escenas de su dedo herido y sus mejillas lamidas, el pobre saco no dio para más y se rompió con uno de sus certeros puñetazos. Termino jadeando con las palmas en las rodillas. Se había sobre exigido.

Escuchó un silbido y alzó la mirada. Thomas, uno de los omegas, la miraba perplejo.

—Pobre del alfa o del beta que se meta contigo.

Suprimió una sonrisa. Ese chico sí que tenía razón.

Cuando terminó su jornada hacia el final de la tarde, arrugó el entrecejo. No previó el aguacero que halló al salir, con incontables gotas rompiendo contra el asfalto.

—Daz, ¿me das un aventón? —.El único de los omegas con auto la observó con algo parecido a la pena.

—Lo siento Mika, pero no voy por tu ruta hoy.

Se resignó a la mala suerte. Y Comenzaba a preguntarse si descendía de los gatos negros.

No importa, se dijo, un poco de agua no mata a nadie. Tres segundos bajo el chaparrón de agua y apretó los dientes. Una cuadra y hasta la punta de los calcetines dentro de las botas, junto a todo pedazo de tela que llevara encima, estuvo empapado.

Un poco de agua no mata a nadie, se repitió.

Pero ella si estaba dispuesta a matar al hijo de perra de la Explorer que pasó a su lado salpicando una ola del agua de la carretera.

No hay problema, se repitió, no hay problema. Llegarás a casa y tomarás un baño de agua tibia y te encerrarás a seguir leyendo el best seller que Armin te prestó.

Mikasa ni siquiera ladeó la cabeza al avistar de reojo un auto bajar la velocidad a su lado, porque reconoció los fragantes focos del Cadillac.

—Vete. —Alzó la voz contra el ruido jocoso de la lluvia.

—Mocosa de mierda—Exclamó él; ella sabía quién—Te vas a enfermar.

—No me interesa.

—Mikasa…

—Te dije que te fueras—No ha dejado de caminar y aunque al arrancar el Cadillac lo hizo con el cuidado de no salpicarle el agua callejera, avanzó furiosamente más adelante. Levi debía estar en serio hasta el colmo de ella.

La lluvia se mantuvo recia a seguirle empapando y la hermana de Eren se pregunta si algún ser más allá de su entendimiento buscaba joderle la vida con una neumonía, pero ella tenía pulmones hasta más fuertes que los de cualquier miserable alfa. Mikasa volvió a preguntarse qué clase de karma estaba pagando cuando al llegar nadie le abrió la puerta y convenientemente había olvidado llevarse las llaves. Era un tonta. Eren ya le había dicho que llegaría tarde, ¿por qué justamente ese día? ¿Por qué?

Sintió su móvil vibrar –tendría que dejarlo una hora frente al ventilador después de eso- y se acomodó bajo un pobre techo para chequearlo.

"Carla J.: Hubo un daño en la vía de Rose a María y su padre y yo no podremos regresar a casa hasta nuevo aviso. Mikasa, por favor cuida de Eren"

"Eren J.: La señora Kirchstein me invitó a quedarme, nos vemos mañana"

Volvió a guardarse el móvil, incrédula por lo que acababa de leer. Enfocó su vista a la ciento dieciséis, divisó la silueta del único hombre que vivía en esa casa parado en la puerta y contuvo el aire en un jadeo.

Lo sensato era no caminar hacia allá, porque aún tenía la opción de acudir a la casa de Armin. Pero a Mikasa se le olvidó todo y se auto engañó diciéndose a sí misma que no habían más opciones: que no podía parar un taxi para ir a casa de Sasha o decirle a Eren que le preguntara a la señora Kirchstein si la dejaba quedarse con ellos. Las autoritarias feromonas alfa y los magnéticos zafiros la tenían hipnotizada. Y de un segundo a otro la joven Ackerman estuvo parada frente a frente con el demandante alfa.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y Levi le tendió una toalla limpia.

—No chorrees mi piso. —Le advirtió antes de alejarse de ella. —Eres demasiado terca ¿lo sabías?

Levi no la miraba a la cara y eso no la extrañaba. Ella prefería quedarse centrada en los adornos sucintos de la sala.

—No tienes tan mal gusto. —Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Qué ambiente tan jodido, tan plagado de feromonas; desconoció el motivo por el que Levi estaba sudado y se preguntó si habría sido un día caluroso. Se tocó el brazo por inercia y estuvo a punto de pellizcarse como un absurdo intento por evadir el olor a hombre que le quemaba las fosas nasales en ese preciso instante.

Bajó la cabeza hacia el Ackerman cuando las manos de éste tomaron la toalla y comenzó a secarle el cabello él mismo. Supo que sus feromonas expelían confusión por lo siguiente que él le dijo.

—No quiero que te enfermes.

—No me voy a enfermar.

—Las probabilidades de que un omega…

—No soy cualquier omega, Levi.

_"Levi"_

Se llevó una mano a la boca y cerró los ojos; el alfa azabache se había quedado congelado. Nunca lo había pensado con tanta familiaridad ni confianza, era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre en voz alta.

Y a Levi el corazón casi se le estallaba.

—Yo no quise decir…

—No te disculpes.

—Yo no…

—Mikasa, está bien.

Levi estuvo tentado de tener un contacto más real con ella, pero las gotas seguían descendiendo de la cazadora de la muchacha.

—Báñate. —Le dijo—. Apestas a omega mojado.

Mikasa se contuvo de mirarlo realmente mal y Levi pasó olímpicamente de ella. Resignada, lo siguió hasta la primera puerta en el segundo piso. El baño era bonito, todo de blanca porcelana. El azabache se movió hasta la tina en el fondo y abrió las dos llaves de paso de agua. Le indicó que estuviera pendiente de que no se rebalsara la bañera y salió. Mikasa buscó el punto exacto y la tina estaba ya casi llena cuando el hombre regresó con una nueva toalla y mudas de ropa.

—Éstos no los he usado. —Se refirió a unos calzoncillos que le tendió sin mirarla. Dudosa, ella los tomó. —El jabón y el shampoo son unisex, así que no tienes que preocuparte por quedar aromatizada a alfa.

—´Gracias. —Dijo antes de que él se retirara, reprochándose la suavidad de su voz.

El agua era reconfortante, pues tenía la piel realmente helada y comenzaba a tiritar por el frío. Sus músculos y especialmente la glándula omega se relajaron por completo. El jabón y el shampoo eran perfectos para su baño y ella entendió que estaban ahí para las visitas ¿Él tendría visitas a menudo? ¿Tendría omegas a menudo en su casa?

Las feromonas de Levi estaban regadas por doquier, sin connotaciones de ninguna otra intromisión en la casa; Levi encajaba bien con el perfil del hombre sobrio y solitario que aparentaba ser.

La ropa le quedó holgada: un conjunto masculino gris de algodón. Se discutió si ponerse los calzoncillos, pero éstos solo estaban impregnados por el suavizante. Se veía graciosa. Suerte que la tela del suéter completo era lo bastante gruesa para ocultar la redondez de sus pechos.

La lluvia afuera no dejaba de ser incesante y turbia, y Mikasa pensó nuevamente que no debería estar allí. Pero su lado omega, más fuerte que cualquier pretensión, le impedía cualquier idea de huir del lado del alfa que amablemente le había ofrecido su hospitalidad.

Lo encontró sentado en el amplio sofá de la sala de ese piso, con unos lentes para leer y el título "_La vida en una jaula de oro" _entre sus manos. Levantó la inquisidora mirada por encima de los lentes y con hacer contacto con los zafiros Mikasa supo que la invitaba a sentarse al frente. Y ella contuvo el aire. Y así lo hizo.

Echados en el mismo sofá, compartieron un mismo sentir y por un instante ambos Ackerman, polos opuestos de turgentes castas, estuvieron de acuerdo en que todo estaba como debía estar. Pero ella no terminaba de comprenderlo y Levi pensó en lo joven y bella que era usando su ropa.

—No quiero estar aquí—Dijo finalmente ella, mirándose los dedos de los pies.

Él bajo el libro para encararla, imbatible.

—Mikasa, no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras.

La azabache vivió sentimientos encontrados, los de el lado que repudiaba a los alfas y temía horriblemente al instinto y los del lado que se sentía inmensamente emocionado por la presencia junto a la suya. Sintió un picor en los ojos y los cerró con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que algo se encendía en el instante en que unos dedos ajenos recorrieron su nuca, erizándola.

Alzó el rostro. Levi la miraba con pupilas dilatadas y boca semi abierta, exhalando feromonas retraídas. Mikasa se quedó pasmada, creyendo que todo era un raro sueño; Levi la rodeó sus brazos y siguió frotando e invadiendo el resquicio de su glándula.

La respiración de los dos se hizo pesada y segundo a segundo, la cercanía fue acortada, limitándolos en pensamientos. Y Mikasa no supo cuando terminó sobre el regazo del alfa.

Toda ella experimentó galaxias, mundos indescriptibles, un sinfín del todo y el nada a punto de colapsarla; una antítesis de algo sempiterno llevado en el arrastre de la lengua del macho sobre la sensible piel de su cuello.

Ella abrió la boca, pero no podía hacer nada: ni gritar, ni vociferar una mísera palabra. Los ojos se le abrieron hasta decir basta. Estaba desesperada; no hallaba las fuerzas ni de siquiera moverse.

_"¿Él va a…?"_

Claro que lo iba a ser. Claro que no se iba a detener. Ella no era capaz de evitarlo; ella estaba marcada desde que nació. Era omega, él su alfa. Todo se reducía a eso.

Cerró los ojos. No había nada por decir.

Sólo que al final, Mikasa no sintió nada. Y más confundida que nunca abrió los ojos para encontrarse al alfa de espaldas a ella con las manos en la garganta. Desde ahí la miró de soslayo.

—Me iré a dormir. Hay enrollados en el refrigerador. Tu habitación es la puerta junto a la del baño de arriba.

—Espera. —Musitó ella, desconcertándose y desconcertándolo a él al tomarle la muñeca con ambas manos. —Quédate.

_"No, no, no ¡¿qué haces?!"_

Levi la miró atónito y ella tragó grueso antes de añadir cualquier cosa.

—Quédate y hablemos, por favor.

_"¿Por qué le pido esto?"_

—Está bien.

"_¿Por qué quiero estar junto a él?"_

_"¿Comienza a dominarme acaso?"_

Levi ingresó lentamente al sofá de nuevo, tratando de controlar cualquier rebalse de instinto, pero tensó la mandíbula cuando la azabache se acomodó a su lado, enredando las manos entre las suyas con un encanto destellante.

_"¿Por qué siento que me volveré loca si no estoy junto a él?_

—¿Mikasa? —Él abandonó su estoicismo tomado por la preocupación y ella se sintió extraña, pero bien—¿Por qué lloras?

_"¿Estoy llorando?"_

—No entiendo nada_._

Él tampoco pero entendía varias cosas más de lo que ella lo hacía. Sólo que ella no estaba preparada, era así de simple. Así que se limitó a disfrutar de la compañía de la hembra entre sus brazos y acarició sus lacios cabellos negruzcos.

—No hay nada que entender.

—Quisiera no estar destinada. —Levi torció la boca en una triste sonrisa. Ella no sabía que un comentario tan honesto era jodidamente doloroso.

—Tu problema es que no comprendes tu naturaleza.

No era la primera vez que se lo decían y aunque le dio el hastío habitual oírle no se tensó ni le respondió ofendida. Él y todos tenían razón, pero ella no lo admitiría. No estaba preparada.

—Los Ackerman suelen ser alfas, hasta las hembras; también tú que eres Ackerman eres un alfa.

—No todos los Ackerman eran alfas.

—Según mi padre…

—Soy Ackerman por mi sangre materna, Mikasa. Mi madre era una omega.

La sorpresa la plagó por completo. El comentario le había caído como vaso de agua fría. Buscó los zafiros sesgados de Levi, pero él miraba al otro extremo de la sala perdido en el espacio. Ella se hizo mil y un preguntas, pero comprendió que estaba de más decirle cualquier cosa. El cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle demasiado y las caricias delicadas del alfa a sus cabellos la tenían desarmada.

[…]

—Me estresa ese resentimiento de mierda que tienes con tu sangre, mocosa.

Había hecho un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no morderla minutos atrás. El aroma de la chica lo volvía loco, pero asimismo, ahora se hallaba inmerso en una tranquilidad entrañable; como si cada hebra de cabello entre sus dedos actuara como sedante.

Que ganas de marcarla. Que ganas de inmortalizar ese momento.

—Si no aprendes a aceptarte a la larga será peor.

Soltó el comentario más en pro de ella que de todo, fuera del hecho de ser su destinada, no pedía con ello que lo aceptara a él. No era la primera omega en estar en desacuerdo con su pareja destinada y él lo entendía.

—Oi, no me malentiendas, no es que yo…

Un ronquido bajito lo hizo sobresaltarse ligeramente. Al verla, se sintió un completo imbécil. La joven omega entre sus brazos dormitaba placenteramente mientras él hablaba solo.

_"Carajo"_

Suspiró exhaustivo y procedió a cargarla en brazos; Mikasa era mucho más pesada de lo esperado, suerte que él tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para que eso no fuera un problema. La dejó sobre las frescas sábanas y extendió un cobertor recién lavado sobre ella, el quedarse absorto en los cinceles de las facciones de la chica fue tan espontáneo como el afán de sus sentidos por quedarse con todo lo que pudo de ella; las casi transparentes cinco pecas repartidas sobre la nariz y las mejillas, una cicatriz curiosamente similar a la suya, feromonas germinadas de claveles y el sonido inocente del oxígeno entrando y saliendo de su sistema.

Fumó tres cigarrillos esperando quitarse la molestia hirviente de su nuca, pero como era de esperarse no funcionó.

En la mañana se sintió extrañado con el sonido de sartenes en la cocina. Se vio sorprendido de encontrar a la chica Ackerman vestida con la ropa del día anterior ya seca preparando algo que olía muy bien.

—Buenos días—.Saludó ella, recibiéndolo con lo más parecido a una sonrisa. Algo en Levi se removió. —, estoy haciendo omellette.

Él asintió.

—¿Puedes preparar la mesa?

Levi lo hizo, con tragándose el torbellino emocional que comenzó a arrasarlo por dentro. Comieron en un silencio nada incómodo, con uno que otro comentario de parte y parte sobre el cómo habían dormido o lo que harían ese día. Él tenía trabajo pendiente con una verificación de contratos relacionados con la inmobiliaria y la adquisición de cinco propiedades y ella iría visitar a una tal amiga suya que era una omega recién parida.

Le deseó de corazón un buen día y se despidieron cerca de las nueve de la mañana. Su alfa interior estaba vuelto loco, removiéndole hasta el sistema nervioso como un hijo de puta. Lidiar con su lado más salvaje no era nada fácil menos con ella como tentativo.

—Me estás enloqueciendo, mocosa…

[…]

El auto de los Jaeger ya estaba en el porche; lo primero que hizo cuando Carla le abrió la puerta fue correr al baño y ducharse, rogando que nadie percibiera las pocas feromonas alfas mezcladas con las propias. Eren llegó poco después de ella y Armin y Sasha tocaron a la puerta una hora después.

Nadie le pidió explicaciones de donde había pasado la noche y agradecía eso tanto como la inquietaba. Carla estaba sumida en la limpieza exhaustiva de la cocina y Grisha había sido llamado de urgencias por el hospital.

Armin y Sasha esperaban en la vieja camioneta del padre de Sasha comiendo panes de mantequilla, la alfa hablándole con la boca llena de cómo determinar el punto medio de un buen asado solo para que Mikasa le diera un golpe moderado sobre la boca. "No hables con la boca llena" y la enérgica alfa hizo un puchero.

Mientras el beta cerebrito y la alfa glotona molestaban a Eren sobre cómo había terminado quedándose en la casa de Jean alegando que apestaba a las feromonas de éste ella se miró la pequeña venda en el dedo índice, enrojeciendo. Revivió en su mente la noche anterior, dudando de si era ella la misma que había buscado el calor del inexpresivo alfa y sus atenciones. Había actuado por primera vez como una omega, reservándose a la guía del instinto y reconfortándose con la sola presencia del azabache. Quizá fue ineluctable, después de todo él tenía el porte y la casta de un elogiable alfa. Pero seguía siendo nuevo e irreconocible para ella.

Cuando llegaron a la modesta casa que Ymir e Historia compartían la morena fue quien les abrió la puerta. Las narices de los cuatro percibieron el aroma mezclado de la pareja; la alfa usaba ropa de trabajo y caminaba de un lado para otro como un perro inquieto.

—Pasen adelante. —Una sonrisa autosuficiente irradiaba el rostro de Ymir—. Historia saldrá en un momento.

La casa tenía ese calor característico de cuando un cachorro llegaba al mundo.

Había oído de la boca de los que ya habían venido a conocer al bebé que era una niña y recordaba la enorme panza de la rubia durante el embarazo. Mikasa experimentó un escalofrío. Los embarazos, especialmente en los omega, eran curiosos.

Historia había dejado de asistir a la escuela hacía cuatro meses ya, cuando la azabache pensaba que ya estaba a punto de estallar. La rubia venía de una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad caracterizada por la casta alfa, pero al quedar embarazada su padre terminó por darle la espalda: según, los Reiss no querían a Ymir. La morena, como la desvivida alfa que era por la rubia omega, se partía el lomo entre la escuela y diversos trabajos para mantener a su esposa e hija.

Armin y Sasha eran los más emocionados en conocer a la hembrita, sonreían estúpidamente y solo Eren parecía tan perdido como ella.

Entonces, una de las puertas se abrió e Historia salió con un pequeño bulto en brazos. Ojerosa y cansada, pero con una sonrisa altiva la rubia se acercó a ellos.

—Hola chicos. —Saludó, motivada por la emoción del beta y la alfa. —Les presento a Brie.

Una cosita de pelitos castaños, grandes mofletes y adormilados ojitos azules como los de su madre omega se dejó ver entre la manta rosa y todos los ahí presentes se vieron enternecidos.

—¡Que hermosa es, Historia! —Chilló Sasha.

—Pero que ternura. —Añadió Armin con una vocecilla chillona de esa que la gente usaba para consentir a los bebés. —Hola Brie.

La bebé era una cría de dos meses, era primordial el calor de la madre omega y la constante amamantada. El nacimiento era tan sagrado que ellos sabían lo delicado que era que la cría durara demasiado tiempo fuera del nido –que intuyeron estaba en la habitación de la que había salido la rubia- Un algo extraño se removió en Mikasa y de reojo captó que Eren compartía su mismo sentimiento. Los nervios calaron en la azabache cuando Historia clavó los ojos en ella y le dio una radiante sonrisa.

Ymir se despidió para irse al trabajo y los chicos comenzaron a relatarle a Historia sobre sucesos de la escuela. Mikasa los oyó, sin apartar ni un minuto su vista de la nenita de Historia, arraigada a una singular ternura, contando las veces que el pechito subía y bajaba.

Ya habían pasado quince minutos y no mucho más, cuando Historia se levantó disculpándose pues necesitaba regresar con la bebé al nido. Sus amigos la entendieron, más el desconcierto los tomó en el momento en que la omega le pidió a Mikasa que la compañera.

La Ackerman alzó las cejas, pero no se negó.

Historia cerró la puerta tras ellas. Entre cobertores, almohadones y telas la cama se había convertido en una pequeña cueva a la que Mikasa prefirió no acercarse; la concentración del territorio de la pareja yacía en el improvisado nido y ella conocía bastante de la teoría como para entender que ya era bastante decir que estaba metida en esas cuatro paredes.

—¿Historia, por qué…?

—¿No sientes la magia que hay aquí? —Musitó la madre aludida. —¿No te envuelve?

La azabache se abstuvo de contestar cualquier cosa; su lado omega estaba cobijado por sensaciones maternales, eso era innegable, pero era consecuente. Ella solo asintió lentamente y la joven Reiss se mostró complacida, amamantando a su bebé.

—¿Aún sigues negando tu dinámica? —Prefirió no decir nada. —Esto es hermoso, Mikasa.

—Que bueno que te sientas bien con estar dominada—. Fue voraz, pero Historia la conocía. No eran tan cercanas pero lo hacía.

—Yo no estoy dominada—.Contestó la rubia, casi ofendida por el comentario—Ymir y yo coexistimos como uno solo, Mikasa. Veníamos predestinadas la una a la otra.

—¿Y Frieda está feliz con eso?

Frieda era la hermana mayor de Historia, una omega como ella y Mikasa y uno de los mayores ejemplos a seguir por la comunidad omega independentista. A sus veintisiete años, había sacado de una terrible crisis económica a los Reiss por su inteligencia y valía como negociante. Frieda, sin la necesidad de ningún macho o hembra alfa, era una ponencia exacerbada.

—Frieda lo comprende. —Añadió con una sonrisa triste. —Y espero que también tú lo hagas.

Guardó silencio. No era que Mikasa aborreciera la reproducción, sino la dominación. De hecho, ella esperaba ser madre algún día también y pasar por esa misma etapa que ahora vivía Historia.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Porque reconozco el brillo en tus ojos. —Contestó sabiamente la rubia y la azabache la contempló como alguien mayor de lo que era—Es el brillo de un omega predestinado. Lo sé porque Ymir y yo también lo tenemos.

_"Historia…"_

—Mikasa, permítete a ti misma ser lo que eres—Añadió. —No es doblegarte ni dar tu brazo a torcer. Tener a tu pareja destinada es algo mucho más grande que eso.

_"Algo mucho más grande"_

Que sabía ella que las palabras de la rubia sonarían con eco dentro de su cabeza.

Salieron después y junto a los demás Mikasa se despidió de su amiga, aquejada por sentimientos enmarañados dentro de sí. Desearon la mejor de las suertes para la rubia e Ymir y Armin prometió volverla a visitar.

_"Algo mucho más grande"_ Repitió una voz en ella.

Frente a la entrada de la casa, Mikasa se quedó de pie en la acera mirando a la ciento dieciséis. Pensó entonces en unos bonitos y pequeños ojos color zafiro y en la corriente sugestiva que reverberaba en su interior. En lo segura que había estado en sus brazos la noche anterior, ¿qué hubiera pasado de haberse dejado morder? ¿De verdad estaría decepcionada consigo misma? ¿Por qué, si su lado omega lo anhelaba con fervor?

Tal vez y sólo tal vez, podía darle una oportunidad. O por lo menos ser amable con Levi.

* * *

**4 a.m y BOOM la inspiración que no tuve durante todo el día. Este capítulo me salió muy dulce sjkdhajk -o eso creo yop- lo dedico a Dean Lewis y Sleeping at last aunque nunca lean mis fics xD y sobre todo a Cerisier Jin porque es la RivaMika shipper más motivadora de todos los tiempos. Por cierto que tu comentario se envió dos veces jajaja, but no problem, no problem.**

**Viva la Historia embarazada y los putos instintos, que todavía no hemos visto lo mejor de ellos :) ¡gracias por leer!**

**_Se despide_**

_**MioSiriban.**_


	4. IV

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

**Comisión para Cerisier Jin**

**[AU] [RivaMika] [Omegaverse]**

* * *

**_Yuanfen: destinados_**

* * *

**IV**

_De alfa y omega; la estrella y el planeta_

* * *

Los días posteriores Levi Ackerman tuvo que recurrir a la compra de los supresores más caros y potentes del mercado.

El motivo era sencillo. Sucedió que en uno de esos días donde el ecuánime azabache limpiaba una de las ventanas frontales que ofrecían una vista directa a la casa de los Jaeger –ventanas que, curiosamente, limpiaba más que las del resto de la casa- vio a la causa de sus inquietudes personales salir tras un portazo que hizo chillar a las bisagras.

Antes que su singular rapidez actuara y se librara de ser visto por la mortal _escila, _sus miradas ya habían hecho contacto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la joven omega ya estaba tocando la puerta.

Interiormente abochornado por sus fachas, con pañuelos cubriéndole la boca y el cabello como quien trabaja con un virus contagioso en período de cuarentena, gruesos guantes de goma, trapos y un rociador con limpia vidrios giró el pomo de la puerta. La chica lucía tan indiferente como de costumbre, salvo por lo hinchado y rojizo de sus ojos.

—¿Puedo pasar?

¿Quién era él para decirle que no?

—Adelante.

Le ofreció un té caliente de limón y durante el siguiente cuarto de hora Mikasa permaneció callada en el sosiego de los pensamientos subjetivos. Él, prosélito a que la muchacha no soltaría ni media palabra en el resto de la improvisada visita, se permitió disfrutar del silencio y del gemebundo sahumerio femenino.

—Me obligan a ser omega.

—¿Te obligan?

—Carla está harta de que no me la paso seduciendo alfas por las esquinas.

—Eso es repulsivo.

—Lo sé.

Mikasa apoyó las manos hechas puños sobre la pequeña mesa para cuatro. A Levi no le pasó desapercibido que rozaba el punto de hacerse daño con las uñas.

—Sé que la mayoría de omegas a mi edad ya tienen una pareja… Pero ella no entiende que yo…

—Que tú no estás lista.

Ella asintió. Estaba impresionada. Ese hombre la comprendía demasiado.

Un pequeño silencio reinó sobre los dos y cada uno dio su respectivo sorbo a la taza de té.

—Carla piensa que Eren es tu destinado.

El alfa se atoró con el té.

—¿Yo? Joder, qué mierda.

Si la madre adoptiva de la bella omega pensaba eso, entonces él no era tan evidente como pensaba. De acuerdo, podía estar relativamente más tranquilo.

Pero no era raro, pensó Levi, que la gente pensara en Eren antes que Mikasa como su destinado. Si él no hubiera vivido ese desconocido sentir que lo ataba a ella los como hilos a las agujas, lo habría dudado también. Los omegas adoraban a los alfas, más si era el caso de parejas destinadas.

Las horas de ese día se les escurrieron entre los dedos como agua. Y Mikasa habló toda la tarde, emitiendo mil y un ansiedades de chica omega, y Levi las oyó todas, hasta el punto que la jovencita lo tuteaba y lo nombraba de una forma que al alfa se le antojaba apetecible, inocentemente seductora, increíblemente deliciosa. Que si Carla me rompe los ovarios, que si Eren es un imprudente, que si la clase de ciencias, que si esto y que lo otro.

Todo el odio parecía haberse esfumado y él inevitablemente estaba feliz con eso. Era irreal. Seguía siendo lisa en expresiones y reservada a su modo, pero la hostilidad no estaba clavándole puñaladas.

La presencia de la chica se hizo una costumbre de los días que no estaba ocupado con los bienes raíces, en reuniones, consolidando compra y ventas o atendiendo llamadas. Levi por primera vez se sentía hastiado por tanto trabajo. Quería llegar a su casa, deleitarse con las feromonas de Mikasa en cada rincón, ayudarla con cada tarea y escucharla contarle de cómo un tal Connie se había cagado porque un tal Jean le había puesto laxantes a su desayuno. Que le hablara de mierda, qué más daba. Todo lo valía si venía de ella.

[…]

El día que más alboroto hubo en la casa de los Jaeger desde que Grisha obtuvo su cargo en el hospital fue cuando Eren llegó con su humor totalmente cambiado oliendo a alfa; todos lo predijeron y un retorcijón vino al estómago de Mikasa cuando contempló los dientes de Jean Kirschtein en el cuello de su hermano.

Todo cambiaría a partir de ahora.

Esa misma semana despidieron al muchacho, que no podía estar más feliz con haberse atado al joven alfa cara de caballo. La suegra de Eren los recibiría gustosa en casa y Mikasa no podía reprimir una mueca al imaginarse a su hermano viviendo con gente extraña.

—Sólo faltas tú—.Mencionó distraídamente Carla después de que la feliz pareja se fue de la casa y las feromonas de Eren comenzaban a desvanecerse. Ackerman clavó en ella sus orbes de acero. —Ah, Mikasa, no me mires así. Eso de que pasas tanto tiempo en la casa de Levi…

—¿Tiene algo de malo?

—No, Mikasa. Todo lo contrario.

—No es lo que tú crees.

—Ay por favor no soy tan estúpida. Una omega y un alfa…

—No necesariamente tienen que ser algo más.

—Já. Eso dices ahora, pero espera nada más a que llegue tu celo jovencita.

El celo.

Mikasa casi palideció cuando la señora Jaeger le recordó ese importante hecho.

Cuando subió a su habitación y revisó el calendario se llevó una mano a la frente. Faltaban poco menos de dos semanas para que los tortuosos cuatro días llegaran.

Su cerebro comenzó a maquinar miles de maneras de cómo prepararse para tan decisivo momento. No te muerdas las uñas, se dijo. No te alteres, no es para tanto.

No, Dios, si lo era.

Los celos anteriores a la llegada de Levi habían sido de por sí difíciles. Cuando el primer celo llegó la vida se hizo un poco bastante complicada. Carla se aseguró de mantener en un radio lejano a cualquier alfa soltero que azotara la zona –un sartén era de gran ayuda con eso- y Mikasa comprobó de primera mano que estaba destinada a un único alfa. El calor arrollador que surgía serpenteante desde lo más íntimo de su instinto traía a su cabeza a una única persona. Un amenazante hombre de baja estatura.

Un sonrojo bestial tiñó sus mejillas cuando recordó simultáneos celos en esos cuatro años. Siempre, en algún punto, lo quisiera o no, sus impolutas manos terminaban tocando los puntos más privados y estimulantes, pensando que en lugar de sus manos eran las de él.

_"Demonios ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"_

Pensó en un mundo de posibilidades. Tal vez era buena idea buscar un consejo de Armin, pedirle a Zeke que la llevara a Mare, quedarse en el sótano y trancarlo con candados y cadenas. Si, todas eran ideas brillantes.

Lo cierto es que si su instinto se veía alterado en condiciones normales Mikasa no se imaginaba que podía suceder cuando llegara su celo.

—Oi, mocosa, ¿qué mierda pasa contigo? —Levi espetó al ver que Mikasa había partido un huevo crudo sobre uno de los panes franceses de su plato.

—Yo… Lo siento, estoy distraída.

—Claramente. —Apuntó él enarcando una ceja; el comportamiento de Mikasa venía extraño desde hace varios días. —¿Sigues traumada con lo del cara de caballo y Eren? —Él estaba enterado del asunto. Eren en persona le había hecho llegar una invitación a la ceremonia de matrimonio que tenían prevista.

—Supongo que sí.

—Tch.

Él sabía que ella mentía. Comenzaba a grabarse los patrones y facetas de esa chica, cualquier palabra o mínimo detalle la delataba para él, además del alterado aroma de las feromonas.

—Demos un paseo.

—¿Tú das paseos?

—No muy seguido pero sí. No soy un puto fenómeno.

—Yo esperaba que sí—.Añadió ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Esperaba que me llevaras al bosque y me dijeras que eras un vampiro a lo Edward Cullen.

Lo más parecido a una risa salió de Levi.

—Piensas cosas muy extrañas, mocosa.

Fuera del suburbio y cruzando unas calles, un extenso parque brindaba su espacio a las personas de sus alrededores. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro y las parejas charlaban mirándose como tontos en las bancas o al pie de los árboles. Mikasa siguió a Levi a una distancia prudente, tratando de adivinar qué sentía éste por medio de sus feromonas alfa. Por ahí, distinguió una pizca de calma que la hizo sonreír suavemente. Él caminó delante de ella con las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora negra, mientras Mikasa pensaba en cómo había llegado al punto de ver con aprecio a ese hombre.

Lo había odiado sin motivo aparente, pero sabía perfectamente a que atribuía esos sentimientos negativos. A pesar de que no fueran motivos precisamente justificables, Mikasa se sintió abrumada al reconocer siendo solo una niña que el hombre de su vida era dieciséis años mayor, que causaba una molesta fascinación en su adorado hermano, que siempre estaba entrometido en su entorno actuando como si supiera todo lo que ella no. Y sobre todo había odiado que llegara tarde esa noche del desastre de Shinganshina y sólo la salvara a ella y no a sus padres.

—Lo siento—.Dijo casi sin pensar cuando se sentaron en una banca uno junto al otro y cerró los ojos.

—¿Eh? —Levi juró haber oído mal.

—Siento haberte odiado. —Relució muy bajito—. Te culpé de todo y la verdad es que tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Siempre pensé que habías sido un negligente por no salvar también a mis padres aquella noche, pero sólo fue algo estúpido y egoísta de mi parte—Y entonces lo miró a los ojos—Nunca te lo dije antes, así que muchas gracias por haberme salvado.

Levi asintió casi mecánicamente sopesándose las palabras de la omega. Antes de comprenderlo un aura abrasadora albergó el centro de su pecho. Y tuvo deseos de levantar en brazos a esa hermosa chica.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer, Mikasa. —Dijo, apartando la mirada hacia la copa de los árboles aledaños.—Eres joven y lo entiendo.

Levi quiso añadir que estaba bien y que estaría siempre prestado a hacer lo mejor para ella. Se había jurado en su cabeza protegerla e iba a exponérselo, pero la vibración en su muslo y ese sonido de su celular que le hacía saber quien osaba joderle la existencia lo hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

—Un segundo es Hanji. —Avisó poniéndose de pie—¿Ahora qué demonios quieres?

Ella había oído varias veces de la tal Hanji, tanto como de un Erwin y el equipo de trabajo de Levi en la agencia. Sentía curiosidad y empatía por el trato llevadero de él con esas personas, en especial por los apelativos que manejaba con los que, según entendía, eran las personas más cercanas al círculo del desdeñoso alfa: "cejotas" y "cuatro ojos". Eran bastante… llamativos.

Varias curiosidades se le vinieron a la cabeza. Reflexionó en que realmente no era mucho lo que conocía de ese azabache; primeramente, no se explicaba del todo como se llevaba tan bien con Grisha y Carla pero tan terriblemente mal con Zeke, si había sido su compañero de trabajo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Soltó cuando el alfa regresó a su lado, emanando cierto estrés ahora.

—Hmp.

—¿Qué sucedió entre Zeke y tú?

—Nada interesante. —Contestó. —Ese estreñido y yo no estábamos de acuerdo en varias cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Eres más curiosa de lo que esperaba.

—Si no quieres decirme…

—Él se aprovecha de Yelena. —La azabache parpadeó incrédula—¿La conoces, no?

Asintió. ¿Cómo no conocerla? Era la esposa de su hermano mayor después de todo. Las dudas seguían picándola.

—¿Por aprovechar te refieres a…?

—Zeke tiene un sentido de la dominancia bastante singular. Enfermizo quiero decir yo—.El hombre suspiró casi imperceptiblemente—Los omega no son simples sacos con los que hacer y deshacer. Sus sentimientos son más sensibles que los de nosotros los alfas pero él no lo ve así.

Mikasa se vio sacudida por la inesperada respuesta. Inclusive, la tentativa de sonreír paseó por la comisura de sus labios. Confirmó que Levi era sin lugar a dudas un alfa extraordinario entre los alfa.

—Da igual—Siguió invariable. —Esa omega tampoco está muy bien de la maldita cabeza tampoco.

[…]

Las asesorías lo tenían vuelto loco, pero el avance de ReSmith en Shinganshina era prioritario. Los índices y las encuestas hechas por los miembros de la inmobiliaria daban fe de lo bien que estaba surgiendo todo, cientos de personas buscaban afiliarse a la agencia y que ésta les guiara sobre el camino para emprender en compra y ventas. En términos laborales, las cosas marchaban bien.

—Lo estamos haciendo bien señor—. Chispeó una radiante Petra al entrar en su oficina. —No damos abasto, es increíble.

—Manda a los novatos por más planillas.

—Si señor—. La determinada muchacha lo miró. —Sabe, no sé si alguien en la oficina se lo ha dicho… Pero, esto es gracias a usted.

Petra era simpatía pura. Ni siquiera la hostilidad natural o la imponencia de Levi aminoraban el bondadoso corazón de la omega. Ella era ciertamente una peculiaridad apreciable.

—Hay trabajo por hacer. —Dijo con un tono suavizado que la chica entendió y valoró muchísimo, sonrojándose.

—Si señor.

Cuando hubo ordenado y revisado títulos de propiedad pendientes, Levi se pasó las manos por el cabello con un deje de exasperación no propio en él. La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a ascender, lo que significaba una única cosa que representaba, ahora, el único y mayor de sus problemas.

Su celo se acercaba.

Estimaba que, a lo sumo, en un par de días, estaría más caliente y sublevado que una olla de presión.

La gravedad radicaba en distintos factores. Para empezar, era la primera vez que se le adelantaba; o era porque los omega de la oficina habían atravesado hacía poco tiempo sus estros o… Bah, él sabía que todo en él se había puesto patas arriba a causa de una única omega. Al estar cerca del resto de omegas no sentía la más mínima molestia aparte de identificar con su nariz el característico olor a segregaciones y calenturas.

Puso en su agenda pasar por supresores esa misma tarde y luego revisó su teléfono con la esperanza de tener un mensaje de Mikasa. Pero nada.

Intentó llamarla, pero la contestadora lo enviaba continuamente al buzón de mensajes.

Un sentimiento de preocupación nacía en él al pensar en las distintas posibilidades para que la mocosa no le respondiera, así que al regresar a la casa y estacionar el Cadillac lo primero que hizo fue tocar la puerta de los Jaeger.

Carla le abrió la puerta como si escondiera algo de la ley. La comparativa lo hizo carraspear.

—Carla, ¿cómo te va? —Y de repente, de la nada, mientras daba un simple saludo su nariz y poros sintieron un sutil pero remarcado aroma traspasarle cada intersticio de su anatomía que evocaron el animal dormido que residía dentro de él.

—Levi. —Dijo la mujer de vuelta, nerviosa, asomando la cabeza entre la puerta y el marco de ésta. —¿Qué se te ofrece?

—¿Está Mikasa? —Preguntó tratando de calmar su creciente torbellino sensorial.

—Si, bueno… lo siento pero tengo que pedirte que te vayas.

La palabras de Carla eran oídas a duras penas por el Ackerman. Él no concebía. Estaba viviendo un sinfín de cosas parado frente a ella; el aroma lo estaba drogando y él lo conocía bien, solo que ahora estaba más impregnado que de costumbre.

—Ah, entiendo.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a su casa.

Se dejó caer azorado en el sofá, casi boquiabierto, con la cara de quien contempla a un espectro. Se pasó las manos por la cara, una y otra vez.

—¡Maldita sea! —Gritó cuando debajo de sus pantalones comenzaba a endurecerse.

La respuesta al todo estaba ahí y acababa de abofetearlo. Pero claro, por eso su jodido celo estaba al jodido acecho: la mocosa estaba atravesando su propio celo.

El calor en su bajo estómago se había acrecentado enormemente. Ahí estaba la bestia. Y rugía por salir.

Esa noche despertó en medio de la madrugada hostigado por un revivido dolor torturándole la cabeza, ligamentos, extremidades, dándole la sensación de comprimirle los músculos al mismo tiempo que un calor efervescente atosigaba sus genitales sin decoro alguno, enviando corrientazos.

Levi quiso arrancarse los sesos. Había tomado los malditos supresores. En la tarde había cumplido con ir a comprarlos, entonces ¿qué ocurría? ¿Por qué esa reacción tan infernal? Esas cosas no le hacían ni cosquillas y entenderlo lo hacía rabiar. Erwin tenía razón, debía de haber quemado las ganas con un omega antes.

Tal vez eso lo habría ayudado a conservar la cordura y no cometer la locura que cometió.

[…]

Mikasa se movió de un lado para otro en su cama, inquieta como un niño y acosada por una ansiedad que rayaba en lo protervo. Se haló los cabellos y arrastró las sábanas de un lado para el otro, buscando que el frío acumulado en éstas la calmara aunque fuera mínimamente.

Estiró los dedos de las manos y los pies, apretó las almohadas entre sus manos y las lanzó contra la pared en un jadeo diserto.

Si de ella dependiera, ya habría recurrido a una de las favorables inyecciones de Grisha. Pero el doctor ya le había dejado bien en claro que tenía terminantemente prohibido seguir abusando de los inhibidores. Por su salud, había dicho. Pero joder que era demasiado para ella.

Quizás estaba sometiéndose a un sufrimiento innecesario. Su lado diabólico y tentador le susurró al oído que la solución a la necesidad que la abrumaba arrolladoramente era fácil y que no era nada del otro mundo. Todo el mundo lo había hecho alguna vez.

Solo era dejar que usara la imaginación.

Así que accedió a lo que sus caderas moviéndose con voluntad propia y el centro del instinto le exigían en ese momento: pensar en Levi, en cómo se le marcaban los abdominales en esas playeras ajustadas y su impostada voz. En lo fuerte que lucían los músculos de sus brazos y la anfractuosa mirada zafiro atravesando más allá de lo humano y lo animal.

La mano comenzó a descender y con sus dedos comenzó a tantear la zona. Ya había cerrado los ojos sondeados por las espesas pestañas y tenía la boca entreabierta, tomando y soltando aire a través de ésta.

Pasó por aquel monte de Venus, privado de cualquier vello ya que para ella era molesto durante el celo, y rozó los empapados pliegues lentamente; no era ella, era la sombra del desliz sexual quien la manoseaba, dándole vida a un imaginario e indiferente alfa.

_Húmedo _era la palabra predilecta para un celo. Despertar húmeda era la sentencia del inicio de ese período imperecedero. El líquido naturalizado por su instinto la tenía perfectamente lubricada; tanto que éste se escurría por entre sus nalgas hasta humedecerle también el ano.

Acarició ínfimamente entre los pliegues con dos dedos curiosos y algo irracionalmente excitante la incitó a seguir. Sus labios estaban cálidos, tanto que no se privó de morderse lascivamente los de su boca. Y siguió.

Movió en círculos su dedo corazón sobre el hinchado clítoris, dejándose proferir quejidos satisfactorios. No tardó en hacerlo descender nuevamente para acabar hundiéndolo en su apretada entrada. Su vagina _ardía _como la glándula omega en su nuca. Ambas eran llamaradas extenuantes atacándola en oleadas de excitación, hasta que tarde o temprano terminaba así: manoseándose y pensando en Levi.

—Levi… Levi… Levi…

El nombre salió aterciopelado desde su garganta, siguiendo el ritmo de dos dedos que hacían lo posible por calmarle las ansias de follar. Los metió y los sacó hasta lo indecible, hasta que el calor se concentró hasta su máximo punto, mientras que frotando su clítoris gemía levemente y veía lo más parecido al paraíso.

De algo servía, pensó dejándose caer sudada y con las piernas tensionadas sobre las sábanas. Pero era un pobre intento de lo que en verdad demandaban sus hormonas. Una oleada de placer la torturó nuevamente de solo pensar en eso que en verdad quería. El sexo era extraño y su imaginación una verdadera perra.

—¿Qué….?

Abrió un poco sus ojos y, frente a ella, en el alfeizar de la ventana Mikasa distinguió un brillo. Un brillo en dos pupilas de distinguido azul. Concedió que su celo la tenía tan alucinada que la excitación la sacudió como una vil enfermedad, haciéndole creer que los ojos le hablaban.

_"Hazlo, Mikasa" _Decían.

"_Tócate"_

_"Separa tus muslos, aparta esas putas sábanas y por lo que más quieras tócate. Déjame ver cómo te follas"_

La mente era tan sensacional que hasta recreó el singular olor de las feromonas del alfa en el ambiente.

Mikasa no razonó. Solo obedeció a una voz de mando imaginaria. Y siguió internándose en su piel, separando las piernas ante los ojos y deslizando los dedos en diferentes movimientos sobre su urgido sexo. Se recorrió tan bien como sabía hacerlo, convenciéndose de que _él _la vería alcanzar un segundo orgasmo.

Su clítoris endurecido envió corrientes interconectadas con la agitada glándula omega que tamboreaba como si fuera un corazón, desatándose en olas desde lo más hondo de la vagina y Mikasa se arqueó, gimió, y los ojos contemplaron a la mujer omega venirse en un cándido gemido reluciendo los senos más hermosos y perfectos que había observado en su vida.

Un peso sobre la cama y sobre ella en pleno orgasmo la hizo gritar. El grito se quedó entre la boca y la mano brusca del azabache. Mikasa lo miró con ojos desorbitados. Levi, con los oscuros ojos azules tan dilatados y lóbregos que parecían negros se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones con afán. ¿Dónde estaba su camisa? Ella habría preguntado, de no ser porque todo eso pasaba a segundo plano.

Manos rudas la tocaron y Mikasa miró hacia abajo en el acto al sentir que el hombre se acomodaba entre sus piernas, atrayéndola de los muslos y hundiendo los dedos en éstos. Algo duro con un concentrado aroma rozó su intimidad. Y no había como detenerlo, no quería detenerlo, tampoco quería que todo fuera así. Pero así pasaría.

Solo pudo hacer una única cosa para despejarse, aunque fuera mínimamente, la sensación opresora de los instintos desatinados. Y buscar _ese _cariño anhelado. Atrajo a Levi de los hombros y lo hizo levantar la cara hacia la de ella, rozando las narices, y por fin unió sus labios con los del alfa en el primer y más pasional de los besos.

Sus bocas se fundieron y así mismo los gruñidos y quejidos de uno y otro. El dolor se apoderó de Mikasa de punta a punta, pero las embestidas fueron tan voraces que la omega tuvo que desahogarse en hundir las uñas sobre la piel expuesta del hombre.

Levi salió y entró de ella con afán, la rodó sobre el colchón y la sostuvo firmemente de las caderas para penetrarla nuevamente. Era inhumano y despiadado, tan desesperado que sintió asco de sí mismo.

A él no le cabían dudas, Mikasa lo iba a odiar. Mikasa no le iba perdonar nunca. Y ese temor fue lo único que hizo menos violentas las embestidas.

Sosteniendo los brazos de la omega se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. Era tarde para pensarse que sentía ella, pero no pudo evitarlo. Necesitaba verla, tenerla, saberla.

Su glándula alfa le impidió detenerse, porque de hacerlo, Levi sentía que explotaría y se moriría. Y si se iba a morir, debía poseer a Mikasa. Aún así la incredulidad se adjuntó al deseo de olerla; las feromonas de Mikasa expelían un exquisito olor a sexo, no había ningún temor, estaba gimiendo de placer. Estaba entregada a él.

La alzó salvajemente, asiéndola por debajo de las rodillas sin salir del caliente y placentero interior de la omega y gruñó una grosería al apoyarla contra una pared. Ni en sus mejores sueños follarse a Mikasa había sido tan jodidamente bueno.

—¡Ah, ah, ah!

Mikasa jadeaba como un bendito ángel.

Aumentó los movimientos, chocando la pelvis contra la redondez de las nalgas, oyendo un sonido acuoso al salir y entrar de ella. Mikasa lo absorbía, succionaba su pene, lo hacía sentir corrientes de goce desde el glande, hasta su nudo y directo a la estimulada glándula. Y era malditamente maravilloso.

Tomó a la chica de las nalgas y buscó ansiosamente los afrodisíacos labios de ésta. Se sintió complacido de que ella respondiera de vuelta, moviendo la boca contra la propia y enredando las suaves piernas alrededor de su cintura.

A tientas, Levi caminó de espaldas hasta dejarse caer sentado en la cama. Ésta comenzó a chirriar contra el piso, pero a ellos no les importaba. Al carajo con todo, con el mundo entero.

La visión más divina lo obnubiló al sentir plenamente lo más profundo de la intimidad de la azabache, verla moverse a voluntad sobre él, ver sus senos rebotar al ritmo de las estocadas, gotas de sudor descendiendo por el trabajado abdomen femenino. Mikasa sudaba tanto que mientras se follaba a Levi se sostenía el negro cabello entre las manos, con la boca entreabierta y las mejillas rojas.

—Mmrrr… Joder…

Él la sostuvo con las palmas en la escultural espalda y procedió a lamer y besar el preciado abdomen, en un recorrido serpentino, hasta alcanzar los montes beldados de la hembra omega. Los devoró. Los hizo suyos, los marcó. Los probó hasta lo indecible y jugueteó con la puntas rosadas que eran sus idóneas cúspides.

Y Mikasa gimió su nombre, arrastrándolo a un averno paradisíaco.

Sus fluidos eran uno solo, la lubricación omega obtuvo lo más insaciable de su lado alfa. Sus pieles se disolvían entre sí entre frotes obscenos. Y sus orbes, imanes atraídos como polo norte y polo sur, almas inhumanas enredadas la una en la otra, se aclaraban lo que regía sus naturalezas.

_"Eres mío"_

_"Eres mía"_

Levi tenía apoyada a Mikasa de medio lado sobre la cama, alzaba una pierna de la azabache y se deslizaba en lo profundo de ésta en un vaivén continuo. Ella había atravesado ya dos éxtasis exquisitos y él el primero. Rozaban el tercero y el segundo cuando, enaltecido, Levi experimentó algo diferente. Ese algo se expandió desde la base de su erección hasta el falo. Era el momento de salir de ella e impedirlo, pero le fue imposible. Aquello era más placentero que nada, demasiado bueno para ser cierto y lo absorbió. Al tratar de sacar el pene no pudo hacerlo.

Mikasa sintió como algo se expandía en su interior y era abrazado por sus paredes vaginales; oyó a Levi gruñir extensamente y se dejó ir para vivir la mejor de las sensaciones, como espasmos y espasmos maravillosos, y juró ver estrellas en el firmamento.

—Mierda—.Oyó a Levi mascullar y se dejó caer vencida.

Su pecho subía y bajaba desnaturalizado y advirtió un efecto de abandonó cuando el alfa salió de su interior, en tanto el semen salía a borbotones de su entrada. Extendió los brazos a los lados de la cabeza y entreabrió los adormilados ojos. Levi la miraba sentado en el colchón totalmente pálido. Eso la hizo sentirse contrariada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Anudé—Escupió él, desvanecido.

—Oh.

El hombre no se movió y se miró las manos, ella no supo que decir. Entendía bien la preocupación de Levi y aunque en apariencias no lo sopesaba compartía la misma ansiedad.

—Estoy cansada. —Dijo cubriéndose con una sábana y tomando una de las manos del alfa. —Durmamos.

Pero ya había sucedido. No era como si pudieran volver en el tiempo.

El azabache estaba sorprendido por la tranquilidad con la que ella afrontaba la situación. Técnicamente era como que había abusado de ella. Que había sido un completo hijo de puta, pero sin embargo Mikasa le abría las puertas.

_"Joder, mocosa. Eres más de lo que merezco"_

Guió una mano en las penumbras para abrazar a la muchacha omega contra su cuerpo, pero terminó rozando nuevamente la intimidad de ésta sin querer. La lubricación seguía latente. El aroma era de frescor.

Así que Levi instintivo hizo lo que un buen alfa haría con su omega y apartó la sábana para separar las piernas.

—Levi, estoy cansada. —Susurró ella débilmente malinterpretando las acciones, y él pasó de largo. Ambos sentían los músculos agarrotados.

Contempló el sexo puro de su hembra con inmensa curiosidad. Levi no sabía si todas las vaginas eran bonitas, pero a su parecer la de Mikasa lo era. Deslizó la lengua por la ingle, desde donde se escurría el líquido y los fluidos de ambos impresos en la azabache, con cierto rastro de sangre que pronunció su ceño. Siguió el recorrido por los labios externos de Mikasa, descendió hasta el ano y le levantó las nalgas. Entonces ella comprendió el propósito de cada lamida y se avergonzó por reconocerlo: Levi la estaba limpiando.

Al terminar la abrazó y antes de rendirse al sueño, Mikasa acarició los cabellos cercanos a la frente de Levi. Ignoraron todo olor o sentido y ella se permitió ver al hombre suspirar, como quien sabe que todo está tal y como debería estar.

Se dieron un beso casto. Se miraron indescifrables.

Y en el amanecer los cobijó Morfeo.

* * *

**Éste capítulo me costó muchísimo y al mismo tiempo todo fue muy sencillo. No me pregunten, soy una contradicción con patas. Es solo que no hallaba que escribir y cuando estuve frente a la computadora BOOM inspiración nena vino a mí ;D**

**Lo crean o no, es surrealista todo el semen que puede largar un alfa. HASTA LITROS AAA qué loco este universo k.**

**Otro detalle que me retrasó fue que me resfrié alv. Así que siento haber tardado unos días de más.**

**Si Jude xD Jean y Eren ya venían a ser pareja, últimamente me pueden éstos dos. Por ahí en uno de mis borradores hay otro fic que traeré más adelante donde también están como pareja (me siento cruel con el EreHisu D':) **

**Gracias por leer el fic! Me alegra que les haya llamado tanto la atención el Omegaverse y por seguir mis desvarios. Aún hay muuucho RivaMika que tengo por ofrecerle al mundo (me van a quemar en mis otros fandoms gg) dato: odio Wattpad, así que las probabilidades de que lleguen a leerme en esa plataforma son casi nulas. **

**Y bueno vengo de ver la parodia de Eddie "Los titanes de Trump 5" y quedé maravillada por todo el hermoso RivaMika y EreHisu metido ahí. Love eterno a eso (?). "Es tan inocente..." XDDD**

**¡Hasta el próximo!**

_**Se despide**_

_**MioSiriban.**_


	5. V

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

**Comisión para Cerisier Jin**

**[AU] [RivaMika] [Omegaverse]**

* * *

**_Yuanfen: destinados_**

* * *

**V**

_De decisiones_

* * *

Dos días después Armin supo que algo no marchaba bien cuando tocaron a su puerta y al abrir se encontró a Mikasa llorando a cántaros sin consuelo alguno.

El joven beta no dijo nada y dejó pasar a su amiga. La dejó hacerse un ovillo en su habitación y se limitó a lisonjear el cabello azabache, rebuscando en su cabeza que decir. Abrió la boca varias veces, pero las palabras morían antes de ser pronunciadas.

—Mikasa… ¿Qué pasó…?—Murmuró muy bajito, temiendo dañar más a la chica. Su amiga la más fuerte y valiente de los tres estaba destrozada, ella, de quien menos se esperaba.

Pero Armin era inteligente y reconocía la fragilidad de su mejor amiga. Ella era sensible. Ella era humana.

Mikasa se secó las lágrimas antes de contestar. Sorbió su nariz tratando de recobrarse e intentó que no le flaqueara la voz.

—Creo que estoy embarazada. —El rubio se quedó desorientado.

—¿Qué… que?

Estaba atormentada. Todo se había ido al diablo, no había más nada en lo que divagar. Se llevó las manos a la cara haciendo en lo posible que la vergüenza y la frustración de admitirlo no se la tragara.

—Levi anudó en mí.

Armin quedó boquiabierto y parpadeó varias veces en el proceso de asimilarlo. Él no entendía del todo, pues los alfas y los omegas estaban unidos al instinto como los animales, así que la situación de Mikasa era recurrente. Los betas como él no eran capaces de sentir las feromonas ni las propensiones salvajes; ambas castas experimentaban con mayor intensidad todo lo que un beta y en eso también venía incluida la sexualidad.

Sabía que Mikasa sentía atracción por Levi, que era algo axiomático por ser ella una omega y él un alfa. No calculó hasta que punto podía llegar todo eso y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que fue no haberlo sabido con anterioridad. Historia era la prueba fehaciente de lo tremendo que era el instinto.

Había leído en muchos libros sobre el famoso nudo que, en el momento del coito y si el alfa estaba lo suficientemente excitado y el omega preparado, se expandía en la punta del miembro dentro del omega durante el orgasmo y liberaba líquido seminal a chorros, todo con el fin de asegurar sí o si la gestación de una nueva vida.

Si eso había pasado con Mikasa, la probabilidad de que no estuviera embarazada era prácticamente nula.

—¿Y ya lo hablaste con él?

Ella lo miró como si la hubiera ofendido.

—Mikasa debes decirle.

—No tendré a éste bebé.

—No hablas en serio…

—Armin, fue un error. Los dos estábamos en celo y… fui tan estúpida. —Masculló para sí misma. —Tomé los supresores… Los tomé—Dijo con la mirada gris y acuosa puesta en el chico. Arlert la miró lamentado.

—Mikasa, estarás bien—Dijo él rodeando el cuerpo sollozante de su amiga entre sus brazos. —Todo saldrá bien.

—Ni siquiera me mordió, Armin—Lloró la muchacha. —En toda la noche no lo hizo. En todos los días él no…

Y la voz ya no le dio para más.

Ella rememoró esa mañana al despertar, el ruido de los vecinos y los autos por el suburbio. Levi ya estaba despierto mirando hacia el techo y ella lo imitó igual. Los dos pensaban en el silencio indeleble, eludiendo las consecuencias de sus actos. Ya no estaba el calor apabullante, ni la necesidad voraz entre los cuerpos.

El hombre se levantó y salió de la cama, mostrándose desnudo sin pudor frente a la omega. Ver a un alfa desnudo en persona era diferente de lo que cualquier libro sobre anatomía mostrara. La fisonomía de Levi, a su criterio a pesar de ser bajito, era la de una escultura griega. Todo él exudaba feromonas envolventes y Mikasa se consternó al no verse insistida por el celo.

Le llamó la atención los genitales expuestos, un rastro de pequeños vellos contiguos al miembro y a la abultada base donde estaba ubicado el nudo que había sido abrazado por su interior.

Él se vistió y ella ojeó las marcas rojas de sus uñas en la tallada piel por última vez antes de que la camisa que nunca había visto en la noche anterior las escondiera.

—Tengo que irme.

—Vale.

—¿Te quedarás aquí?

—¿Debería ir contigo acaso? —Se reprochó el haber sonado tan huraña y se vio sin la oportunidad de disculparse, pues él ya se había ido, dejando al helado viento entrar por la ventana deslizada.

Entonces soltó una lágrima y luego dos y tres. Un diluvio surgió de sus orbes damnificadas y se refugió en su orgullo; ¿por qué no me mordiste? ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Por qué no me llevas contigo? Igualmente todos lo sabrán, tus feromonas están impregnadas en mi habitación así como en mí misma, tu esencia ahora es una sola conmigo.

Habían cogido como animales toda la noche, era imposible que los Jaeger no hubieran oído las despotricadas en la habitación. Mikasa hirvió de pena. Se había dejado hacer como una perfecta idiota.

No salió de su habitación en todo el día y solo le abrió la puerta a Carla sin mirarla a la cara para recibir su comida.

Cuando decidió salir, hecha un caos, solo Armin pudo recurrir a su mente como único auxilio. El rubio era un chico inteligente y los años les habían demostrado a Mikasa y Eren que las mejores decisiones siempre venían de la mano de Arlert, pero no en ésta ocasión. Ella sabía cuán delicado era el tema, todo lo que involucraba. La dinámica beta de Armin no tenía cabida en su asunto, pues era cosa de alfa y omega.

Pasó el resto de la tarde oyendo al chico conversar sobre diversos temas que nada tenían que ver con lo suyo y agradeció en silencio a Armin que así fuera. Lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos era distraerse, su mente ya le había hecho vivir un infierno durante el encierro.

Era mejor el dolor impuesto por el celo que la triste incertidumbre.

Armin hacía lo posible por comprenderla. No conocía de primera mano la magnitud del instinto residido en sus amigos, pero él sabía que tan importante era la falta de la preciada marca en el cuello de su amiga. Que una omega quedara en cinta sin poseer mordida alguna de su alfa era de lo más bajo y denigrante.

La sociedad allá afuera se tragaría viva a Mikasa, de eso no cabían dudas. Ella lo sabía bien. Solo restaba confiar en su fortaleza y seguir adelante.

—¿Te preñó? —Carla fue directa unos días más tarde y abordó a Mikasa cuando ésta doblaba la ropa sentada en el sofá de la sala.

Aunque la mujer permaneciera seria, Mikasa reconoció el brillo de ilusión en los ojos de quien la criara.

—No.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás segura, Mikasa? Es imposible… No me vayas a decir que no anudó.

—No lo hizo.

—… Qué lástima—Suspiró lastimeramente la omega mayor. —Bueno, supongo que hasta que no se atreva a marcarte será lo mejor…

Mikasa abrió y cerró los ojos muy lentamente, en el fondo, deseando ser absorbida y escupida en lo más hondo de la tierra.

La rutina de los días fue un bucle agobiante de llorar por las noches y sentir una opresión agonizante a todas horas, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima. Porque era así, porque ella lo concebía. Algo comenzaba a formarse en sus entrañas y crecía poco a poco. La sola sensación, la sola idea era abrumadora. No hacía más que llorar, sabiendo aún con las manos en la ternura del vientre, que había tomado una decisión.

[…]

Mikasa rechazó sus llamadas y lo evitó a toda costa los siguientes días. Si bien las cosas marchaban en pie de popa con la agencia, su relación con la chica comenzaba a irse en picada. La sola idea era insoportable.

Al parecer, la suerte estaba decidida desde antaño a ser una zorra con él. Los instintos y la cercanía de Mikasa habían resultado ser una perfecta arma de doble filo con la que terminó realizando cortadas en falso. Si bien poseer a la joven omega había sido la redención para su alma alfa, no todo se reducía al ámbito sexual desencadenado. Mikasa significaba mucho más que un recipiente con el que hacer y deshacer.

Con mayor razón ahora que comenzaba a hacerse la idea de que sería padre.

Estando él al tanto de la hora en que la jovencita estaría saliendo de la escuela, revisó el reloj precipitadamente incontables veces en lo que fue de la tarde. Petra retrasó sus planes al pedirle tímidamente el favor de llevarla a su casa, motivo por el que terminó conduciendo a altas velocidad por las calles ganándose bastantes insultos en su trayecto. Muy posiblemente una multa también.

La azabache caminaba con desgano y él le pidió con los ojos y la gravedad de su voz a punto de verse entrecortada un minuto de su tiempo. Ella se negó a pisar su casa, que ahora helaba a horrores, pero él lo entendió.

—Solo es hablar, Mikasa. No puedes seguir ignorándome así—Sonó con la monotonía habitual, pero un ruego chilló oculto entre cada palabra.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—No seas ridícula. —Espetó soluble—. Tenemos que ir con un doctor y-

—No hay motivo por el que acudir con uno. —Y Mikasa se encargó de hacer añicos todo resquicio de sentimiento—Tampoco hay necesidad de que me siga hablando. Si no quiere recibir una denuncia de mi parte, hágame un favor y aléjese de mí.

Había sido contundente hasta para hacerlo pedazos.

—Como quieras.

Levi era bueno en crear una máscara perfecta que hiciera creer a cualquiera que todo marchaba bien o al menos como las cosas debían marchar. Nadie predijo que tan mal estaba, hasta que Hanji vino de visita y encontró su casa con telarañas además de una barba que comenzaba a crecerle en el rostro.

—¿Seguro qué estarás bien? —Dudó la castaña antes de marcharse.

—Tch, no hagas preguntas estúpidas.

—Levi, ¿esto tiene algo que ver con Mikasa Ackerman?

—Ya lárgate, Hanji.

Levi se enfrascaba hasta el cansancio en todo lo concerniente a la adquisición de solares y consolidación de socios, revisar papeleo y beber té negro como si no hubiera un mañana. A veces, las tazas eran reemplazadas por alguna copa de whisky. Durante esas burdas semanas Petra permaneció atenta y al pendiente de sus cosas, a veces y con muchísimo esfuerzo, logrando distraerlo con su bonito olor de los pensamientos que derivaban en cierta azabache.

Luego de la visita de Hanji e ignorar llamadas de ella y Erwin, Mike fue enviado para echarle una mano con un equipo desde Stohess con la finalidad de renovar unos contratos con una constructora. No eran precisamente amigos pero se entendía con el sujeto.

Mike y él compartían algunas similitudes. Antes de su llegada había sido el agente por excelencia en ReSmith, literalmente, era un prodigio en olfatear buenos negocios.

Una tarde compartieron algunas copas en su oficina y, mientras su necesidad aullaba silenciosa en su interior la ausencia de Mikasa en su vida, Mike soltó un comentario esperanzador después de que Petra dejara unas carpetas en su escritorio.

—No es mi problema lo que hagas con tu vida, pero hueles a lástima Levi—.Relució sin titubeos el hombre. Él lo miró de soslayo. —Quizá si te casas se te quite esa pestilencia.

Estaba en el ocaso de sus veinte, tenía una buena posición económica.

—Señor Ackerman, su corbata está mal.

La omega de su vida lo odiaba. Ni quería verlo a la cara.

—Déjeme acomodarla.

Las manos de Petra eran finas y delicadas, se veía linda sonrojada y guardaba una sonrisa agradable para él. Ella podría darle unos bonitos cachorros.

—Petra, sé mi esposa.

La mujer no ocultó la sorpresa de semejante pedimento, pero Levi la escudriñaba a la espera de su contestación. Los ojos se le aguaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Levi siguió absuelto de sentimientos aún cuando ella respondió casi llorando de la felicidad.

—Yo… a-acepto.

[…]

Las manos de Mikasa temblorosas como nunca antes hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener cada una lo que sostenía, mientras que por las pálidas mejillas de la chica no dejaron de descender saladas lágrimas. Releyó una vez más el "positivo" en el papel en su mano derecha y luego miró las pastillas pequeñas pero mordaces en su mano izquierda.

Era solo consumirlas. Era algo tan simple como eso.

Deja de llorar, quiso decirse. Ya has tomado una decisión, no vas a arrepentirte ahora. No seas cobarde.

_"No seas cobarde"_

¿Pero qué era más cobarde?

¿Por qué temblaba tanto?

¿Por qué le estaba costando horrores?

_"Porque no quiero hacerlo"_

_"Y sí lo hago… Sé que viviré toda mi vida arrepentida"_

Y no estaba dispuesta a tanta mierda junta.

El agua del grifo fue abierta y los atormentados ojos grises contemplaron a las pastillas irse.

Y temblando como quien era consumido por un frío horroroso, gimiendo de dolor, cediendo a la voracidad de la glándula en su cuello la omega se hincó de rodillas en el suelo con las manos en su vientre.

—Lo siento…—Susurró. —Lo siento, lo siento…

Mikasa no estaba lista, pero lo estaría. Pensó en Armin y pensó en Eren, también en Sasha y en los Jaeger… Y, aunque difusamente, pensó también en _él._ Y gimió dolorosamente al hacerlo. Su instinto, sus entrañas y su corazón le exigían demasiado.

—Tomé una decisión… La tomé, Levi. —Oyeron las paredes del baño.

Y se secó las lágrimas porque ella era fuerte. Se puso de pie dispuesta a todo y encaró a la mujer a través del espejo. No era tiempo de juegos, ni de negaciones. Le debía explicaciones a Levi y ella a él.

Porque al pensar en esa noche de toma mutua, de entrega absoluta, era imposible no llegar a la conclusión de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro cuando encajaban como piezas de rompecabezas. Todo pasaba por algo.

Levi tendría un buen motivo del porque no la había marcado, ella estaba convencida de eso.

¿Qué hora era? No importaba, Mikasa corrió fuera de la casa; la ciento dieciséis estaba desolada, lo que significaba que había un único lugar donde él podía estar.

[…]

—¡Felicidades, jefe!

El chisme se esparció en la agencia como pólvora, cuando todos vieron a Levi y a Petra salir juntos vitorearon contentos por la buena nueva.

Petra sonreía como la mujer más feliz de todas, como si la joven hubiera drenado la desaparecida emoción de su futuro cónyuge para sí misma. Levi era el aparecido de siempre, sin mayor expresión que el pestañeo biológico, no había nada en él. Unos cuantos mostraron miradas de extrañeza total y otros dejaron de lado el hecho, la mayoría se encogió de hombros asombrados: ni en momentos como ése el hombre se mostraba alegre.

Solo lo más intuitivos podrían adivinar que por el contrario el hombre estaba más roto y vacío que nunca. Levi era la nada misma, ni por haberse declarado a Ral sentía una mísera chispa de felicidad.

No, de hecho, pensó en ella. Y si sintió glaciares y montañas y lava ardiente; sintió un olor, sintió el bombeo incesante de su corazón, una adrenalina efusiva vino a él. Levantó el rostro hacia los borrones grises que era el personal y le pareció haberla visto. Pero no era así.

En ese momento solo le pudo nacer una sonrisa amarga. Estaba cayendo en la locura, esa a la que era arrastrado un alfa sin su pareja.

_"Y ni siquiera la mordí"_

No era más que un miserable malnacido por pensar en Mikasa cuando Petra apretaba una de sus manos y recibía alegremente las felicitaciones de sus compañeros de oficina.

_"Lo siento, Petra"_

A fin de cuentas él había tomado una decisión.

[…]

—¿Se comprometió con uno de los miembros de su equipo? —Hanji parpadeó incrédula y se acomodó las gafas al oír la noticia de la boca de Dirk, uno de los agentes asignados a la extensión en Shinganshina.

—Dirk, ¿cómo se llama la omega? —. Erwin hizo la pregunta sin dejar de mirar intensamente al mensajero.

—Petra Ral, señor Smith. —Dio respuesta el hombre avergonzado—. Discúlpeme, creí que ustedes estarían enterados… como son cercanos al señor Ackerman yo…

—Descuida, Dirk. —Sonrió la alfa de lentes para tranquilizarlo. —Gracias por decírnoslo, dale nuestras felicitaciones a Levi. —Dirk asintió y se fue, a lo que Hanji abandonó su sonrisa y miró con preocupación al rubio.

La gélida mirada de hielo azul de Erwin reflejaba el mismo sentir de su socia, un sentir que era profundo en él.

—No entiendo, Erwin. —Vociferó la castaña entre frustrada y abatida—. Lo enviamos allá con la esperanza de que él y Mikasa… ¡Aaaay, enano estúpido! —Exclamó lo último halándose los cabellos ajena a los debates internos de Erwin.

—No tiene sentido lo que está haciendo Levi. —Relució un pensativo Smith. —Pedirle matrimonio a Ral de la nada y sin morderla… Algo debió haber sucedido entre él y Ackerman.

—Señor Smith las solicitudes del señor Dok ya están en el archivo. —La secretaria de Erwin pasó a la oficina de éste. La tensión entre él y la socia presente recayeron sobre ella.

—Nifa, mueve la reunión con Rod Reiss para la semana de arriba y compra un vuelo para Shinganshina. Adelantaré la inspección.

[…]

Corrió sin rumbo fijo todo lo que le dieron las piernas y cuando ya no pudo más se dejó caer en la escalerilla de una calle solitaria, deshecha, porque no había otro modo de describirla. Mikasa sentía que un hoyo negro se abría dentro de su pecho y la devoraba lentamente, con el fin de hacerla sufrir hasta que ya no quedara nada de ella. Sentía su dinámica doler de una forma que juraba se iba a morir.

_"¿Así… que esto es lo que se siente perder a tu destinado?"_

La escena contemplada por ella minutos atrás se reprodujo nuevamente en su cabeza: el bullicio de la oficina celebrando el compromiso entre Levi y esa bonita muchacha había sido un detonante para que la carcomiera un sufrimiento indecible.

Mikasa siempre había creído que todo lo del instinto y las parejas destinadas era algo absurdo y exagerado, que no había forma de morirse por la falta de otra persona. Y ahí estaba, doliéndole la sola sentencia de que Levi no le pertenecía.

Él solo la había usado.

Era un alfa que se había empeñado en poseerla sin más, no había trasfondo más allá de eso. Quizás su corazón si estaba destinado solo a ese alfa, pero le había quedado bien en claro que eso no era recíproco. Que él no la quería. Ella solo había olido lo bastante bien para que el hombre se determinara a hacerla suya y mancharla de por vida.

El mundo no le abriría las puertas a una pobre omega embarazada y abandonada. Pero desde muy joven ella lo había comprendido, que este mundo era jodidamente cruel y despiadado.

De lo único que Mikasa tenía certeza es que poseía de una fuerza y voluntad lo bastante grandes como para buscar una solución para sí misma; había roto los estereotipos impuestos sobre los omegas y lo seguiría haciendo. Le demostraría a todos, como lo había hecho Frieda, que una omega era capaz de muchas cosas: salir adelante con su hijo o hija y cumplir cada una de sus metas. A la mierda con Levi y con todos.

Era lo bastante objetiva para convencerse de que lo dejaría en el olvido.

Era lo justo.

Su teléfono había vibrado en sus bolsillos: Sasha y Armin llamaban para saber donde se encontraba con la intención de llevarla por comida rápida.

La vieja camioneta de la glotona alfa no tardó en pasar por ahí, la sonrisa de la despreocupada chica y el dulce semblante de su mejor amigo recibiéndola. Y ella, a pesar de todo, pudo dirigirles una sonrisa. Solo Armin supo que tan quebrada estaba ella. Sólo él vio la mirada lóbrega y apesadumbrada de las pupilas fantasmagóricas.

Armin, siendo un beta, comprendió que tan profundo era todo lo del instinto. No, Armin supo que esto se alzaba más allá de algo como lo primitivo del ser. Entonces temió, por su amiga y la vida que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella. Si las cosas eran tan terribles como se imaginaba, la vida de ambos estaba en peligro.

—¡Vaya, Mikasa! ¡Hoy si que tienes hambre! —Rió Sasha al ver que la azabache estaba terminando con su hamburguesa cuando ella iba recién por la mitad.

Mikasa asintió y sin mirar a la alfa añadió lo que la haría caerse de espaldas:

—Si, es porque debo comer por dos.

—… ¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué?!

Armin abrió muchos los ojitos al oír la tranquila respuesta de la azabache. No esperaba que Mikasa lo dijera tan pronto.

—¡¿Qué, quién, cuándo….?!

—Sasha. —Repuso Mikasa mirándolos con seriedad absoluta. —Por ahora es un secreto que solo saben ustedes dos ¿de acuerdo?

Con la cabeza revuelta, la aludida asintió.

[…]

Dos días luego de la noticia del compromiso la agencia ReSmith de Shinganshina estaba hecha un revuelo a donde se mirara. Todos estaban buscando que todo estuviera perfecto; la visita inesperada del gestor principal se sumaba a todo el trabajo que no paraba de llegar.

Levi era el único que mantenía la calma; luego de supervisar las finanzas de la sucursal y los casos pendientes, Erwin procedió a encerrarse con el estoico agente en su oficina con la excusa de tomar el té con éste. Conoció a quien sería la regocijada prometida de su socio y amigo y luego, decidido, habló con él.

—Hay cosas más importantes con las que lidiar en Mitras que venir a hacer una supervisión a estas alturas en Shinganshina ¿no lo crees, Erwin? ¿O es acaso que no confías en mi trabajo?

—Tienes más ojeras que la última vez, Levi.

—Tch.

—Tarde o temprano tenía que venir.

—No me jodas, Cejas.

—Así que al final cometerás el mismo error que yo. —Espetó mordazmente el rubio, fijo en su impertérrito mejor amigo.

—Puedo sobrevivir.

—El único motivo de que aún no hayas muerto es que no mordiste a la chica. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Para.

—Terminarás perdiendo la cordura.

—Ella me odia, Erwin.

Esa información asombró a Smith.

—¿Tu omega destinada te odia?

—Es lo que dije, ¿no?

—¿Quieres decirme que no hubo acercamiento alguno entre ustedes durante todo éste tiempo? Eso no puede ser, juraría que…

—Para con toda ésta mierda. Deja de hacerte mentes, Mikasa no es mi destinada ni mucho menos. —Decirlo era tormentoso. La nuca y el corazón se le estaban desgarrando. —Si sobreviviste a Marie yo sobreviviré a esto.

—Levi, el único motivo de que sobreviviera es que nosotros no estábamos destinados.

_"¿Qué?"_

Saber aquello era el equivalente de un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Levi siempre había estado seguro de que, para que el hombre frente a él haya sufrido tanto la separación con Marie Dok tan vivamente, era que la única explicación era que habían nacido el uno para el otro. Al menos eso era lo que Erwin le había dado a entender.

Todo el suelo comenzó a hundirse y a desdibujarse para él.

—Pero… anudaste…. Tuvieron una hija y…

—Y no fue suficiente, Levi. Me hubiera gustado tener tu oportunidad con Marie, pero las cosas no fueron así. —Sonrió melancólicamente el rubio—. Nile la hace feliz y estoy bien con eso. Fui bendecido con que trajera al mundo a Anna.

Entonces era así. Lo único que lo unía a la esposa de Nile Dok era la hija en común que habían tenido años atrás.

Levi, descolocado, se sostuvo de la silla de su escritorio con las dos manos y se adjudicó al silencio revestido. Posó los zafiros de soslayo en el sereno Erwin y tuvo que recordarse la necesidad de parpadear.

Una torrente de sucesos acudieron a su cabeza, acechándolo con una culpabilidad y dolencias latentes, a lo que se llevó ambas manos a la nuca, reclinándose y apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

—Tuvimos sexo. —Dijo con los ojos cerrados, sorprendiendo a Erwin. —Yo… Anudé en ella. —Terminó encarando a su mejor amigo

—¿Qué? —. Fue Erwin el que se sostuvo de la silla en ésta ocasión. La gravedad de los dramas de la vida de Levi era mayor a todo lo que pudiera haber esperado. —¿Sin morderla?

—Así es.

—Vaya…

—Y ahora ella me odia.

—Cualquiera lo haría. —Develó el rubio contundentemente. —¿Conoces la importancia de la mordida?

La dichosa mordida era un acto de entrega absoluta entre dos individuos. Cuando un alfa mordía a un omega, éstos estarían unidos hasta la muerte, compartirían las emociones y aflicciones del otro, sus vidas serían una sola. Él no había mordido a Mikasa, por el contrario había luchado contra ese brutal impulso de hacerlo por la gran significancia que eso conllevaba. Sin el consentimiento de su omega, eso sería un sacrilegio.

Por eso la sociedad era tan compleja con las leyes y normas sobre alfas y omegas. Los segundos eran objeto de manipulación de los alfas desde el comienzo de los días, la denigrada casta debía luchar contra los prejuicios día tras día.

Morder a Mikasa sería un pecado cometido contra la chica, porque ella le había dejado bien en claro que no lo veía como su igual. Y dolía hasta lo indecible.

—No iba a morderla contra su voluntad.

—Levi. —Erwin habló con toda la firmeza que lo componía. —Si Mikasa está embarazada, no puedes dejarla sola.

—Ella me negó que…

—Levi. —El azabache tensó la mandíbula la segunda vez que su nombre fue pronunciado. —Al sucederse el nudo, hay un margen de probabilidad casi inexistente de que no lo esté.

—Tomamos supresores.

—Y eso no fue impedimento para que terminaran fornicando, ¿por qué impediría un embarazo?

Levi echó a roer las maldiciones dentro de él, quedándose mudo sin modo alguno de refutar todo lo que su amigo exponía. Como siempre, Erwin tenía todas las de ganar.

Entonces, ¿ella le había mentido? ¿Tanto lo detestaba como para excluirlo del crecimiento de su futuro bebé?

—Como alfa las leyes estarán a tu favor. —Relució el gestor. —Marie intentó hacerme creer que Anna era de Nile cuando quedó embarazada y tuve que recurrir a la ley. Estás en todo el derecho de…

—Tengo que hablar con ella.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Levi no esperó un minuto más y tomó su chaqueta más las llaves de su coche para salir lo antes posible.

[…]

Mikasa, indeseosa de regresar al hogar que se sentía más solo que de costumbre desde que Eren se fue con Jean, prefirió bajarse en la casa de Armin cuando Sasha condujo hasta el suburbio. Se recostaron en la sala de éste a ver una película y charlaron con algunas intromisiones del anciano abuelo de Armin.

Armin le relató sobre la beca para la que se estaba partiendo el lomo y de lo buena que era Annie como compañera de proyectos. Se contagió de la inocente felicidad del chico al hablar de la joven Leonhardt mientras su temperatura ascendía.

—Mikasa, tienes las mejillas rojas. ¿Te sientes bien? —El intuitivo muchacho llevó una palma a uno de los pómulos. —Estás hirviendo… Llamaré a señor Jaeger.

—¡No! —Exclamó Mikasa, sosteniendo de las muñecas al chico beta. —Quedémonos un rato más, me iré a casa cuando se me pase.

—Pero Mikasa…

—No es nada grave Armin. —Ella sabía que ese estado era producido por la gestación. —Confía en mí.

No muy seguro, Armin accedió al pedimento de la azabache y se limitó a humedecer un trapo para pasárselo por el rostro, estudiando la dicotomía genética de la muchacha.

—¿Decidiste tenerlo?

—Ujum.

—Me alegra que tomaras esa decisión. —Realmente lo tranquilizaba que ella haya preferido eso a jugársela con su salud. Más las dudas estaban más frescas que nunca y él era un investigador nato. —¿Y… el señor Levi…? —Sugirió temeroso de alterar a su amiga. Solo con esa mención activó el decaimiento inmediato de la omega.

—Él no me importa.

—¿Por qué no? Todo lo que has vivido con él me ha confirmado que ustedes están destinados. Yo creo que eso es maravilloso, Mikasa.

Ella no tuvo nada que añadir a las palabras del beta que no eran sino dedos hundidos en las yagas.

—Tomé los supresores… Hasta los inhibidores—Susurró ida—. Hice lo que estuvo a mi disposición para evitarlo y sin embargo… sucedió. —Declaró más para sí misma que para nadie. Entonces enfrentó los orbes marinos de su amigo. —Si de igual forma me embaracé es porque éste bebé tiene que venir al mundo.

Armin pensaba igual. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Se despidieron y Mikasa salió, pisando en diagonal, de modo que Armin no dio cabida a rechazos de la azabache y la acompañó hasta la fachada de los Jaeger. El fue el primero en ver el conocido Cadillac aparcado al otro lado de la calle a unos metros más allá.

—Mikasa. —La voz áspera cortó el aire. Armin y la nombrada se detuvieron y el beta sintió a la muchacha estremecerse.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —Ella entrecerró los ojos, convirtiéndolos en armas despectivas—. ¿No debería estar con su prometida?

Levi se acercó decidido a los dos, ante lo que Armin no supo donde meterse. Pese a no tener tan desarrollado los sentidos como un alfa o un omega el olía el peligro.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Ya le dije qué…

—Él tiene razón, Mikasa. —Decantó el muchacho hasta el momento silencioso soltando a su amiga, apartándose de ambos Ackerman. —Deben hablar. —Intentó hacer que la omega cediera con una mirada condescendiente. Ella, incrédula, no asimilaba las acciones del rubio.

Con una última mirada confió todo al destino y se despidió de la pareja.

—Sé que estás embarazada. —Aseveró Levi tentado de romper el espacio entre él y ella, quien expelía un temor que le correía el alma.

_"¿A qué le temes tanto, Mikasa?"_

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Ya no me mientas, carajo. —Dijo entre frustrado y herido, mirándola con súplica. —Si no me quieres a tu lado, lo entiendo, pero no me alejarás de nuestro cachorro.

_"Esto no puede ser verdad"_

—Levi…

El murmullo melifluo le hizo saber al alfa que algo no andaba bien. Fue entonces que notó lo encandiladas que estaban las mejillas de la azabache y sus reflejos fueron lo bastante rápidos para sostenerla cuando perdió sus fuerzas.

—¡Mikasa!

* * *

**Siento que pasó un siglo desde que actualicé XD si me quieren matar no tiene nada de raro, entre cuidar a un nene durante unos días y muchas otras distracciones (Los Sims 2 4ever la vieja confiable) tenía la inspiración domada por mi pereza. Pronto comenzaré nuevo semestre así que hay que aprovechar a publicar mientras se pueda uwu.**

**Love a Erwin y Armin, y a los hermosos acercamientos en el anime en el capítulo del Sótano entre la OTP :'D**

**Cerisier, espero que te guste! El próximo es el último de éste Omegaverse, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer :)  
**

**_Se despide_**

_**MioSiriban.**_


	6. VI

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

**Comisión para Cerisier Jin**

**[AU] [RivaMika] [Omegaverse]**

* * *

**_Yuanfen: destinados_**

* * *

**VI**

_De amaneceres_

* * *

Todo era negro. Por más que sentía sus párpados abrirse como crisálidas restituidas la nada misma y la oscuridad absoluta eran lo único visible. El letargo pareció durar milenios, hasta que sintió ásperas yemas de dedos tocarle la piel del rostro suavemente tal cual toque etéreo.

Y entonces oyó una voz que revolvió todo dentro de ella, mundos, volcanes, glaciales, con un simple monosílabo insípido. Fue ahí que vino la lucidez, la realidad extrayéndola en el acto.

Un cansancio enorme la tenía domada sobre las frescas sábanas en las que su cuerpo descansaba. Junto a ella, de rodillas, contemplándola muy de cerca estaba su alfa; un brillo espléndido llenaba de vida sus zafiros transversales contrarrestando el característico estoicismo del hombre.

Sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no poseía las fuerzas ni las ganas de contenerlas. Los dedos de él, que trazaban líneas invisibles en el blancor de la tez, se encargaron de limpiarlas delicadamente una tras otra.

Mikasa sabía que él aguardaba por una charla inexcusable, pero no estaba en posición de abordarla.

—Levi, yo…

—Necesitas descansar. —Le cortó él, como un hielo. —Estás más susceptible que nunca—.Dijo tomando una botella de vidrio y vertiendo el contenido dulzoso de ésta en una cuchara que acercó a su omega. Mikasa ingirió la sustancia sin rechistar, ella sabía que era algún jarabe para calmar su malestar.

Volvió a acostarse después de pasar el no muy agradable sabor de la medicina y conectó nuevamente y en silencio con la mirada del alfa frente a ella, quien ahora hacía caricias indulgentes en la frente acalorada de la omega. Lo observaba como si estuviera viendo algo nunca antes visto, con amena serenidad, halada y maravillada por la sola presencia de él ahí a su lado.

Mikasa sabía que todos sus sentires correspondían a lo que su casta desataba. Esa era su naturaleza, una que terminó por engullirla por haberle batallado por tantos años.

La escena era metafísica: ambos Ackerman sumidos en un mutismo solemne eran transparencia de un alma a la otra, porque, aún en las facciones gélidas e indiferentes siempre demostradas en ellos, el detalle de un sentimiento inconmensurable era palpable en las lágrimas que descendían por el rostro de la omega y la mirada suavizada del alfa.

Juntos. Unidos. Férreos.

—Lo lamento. —Murmuró Mikasa, rompiendo todo contacto con él, sintiendo que estaba al borde de quebrarse en pedacitos.

—No lo sientas—.Dijo él, identificando las feromonas desprendidas por la chica. —Soy yo quien te ha fallado.

Levi no le permitió irse, ni abstenerse de la atmósfera creada por ambos, una nula de pasiones desatinadas o instintos facinerosos; habían sido demasiados años de prohibiciones. No era un mártir, era un alfa imprimado. Comprendió, que todo lo que quería era amarla

_"Solo permíteme amarte"_

Y Mikasa lo oyó.

Dedos se enredaron y palma con palma se encontraron, un calor ajeno abrumó a la azabache y sintió la firme mandíbula de Levi contra su hombro, deslizándose poco a poco. El corazón comenzó a latirle con desenfreno y los sentidos se le agudizaron; era el preludio de un hecho que rompería cualquier esquema.

Un dolor terrible vino a ella y sintió como la blanda piel de su cuello era penetrada por la dentadura sagaz del alfa. Algo indescriptible estalló y se haló a su nuca exaltada. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido, sus extremidades quedaron adormiladas en un suspiro y sus hormonas se liberaron en múltiples serotoninas, endorfinas y dopaminas.

Levi afianzó la mordida y ella chilló, apretándose las manos de ambos envueltos en un mismo sentir. Fue como caer en un sueño lejano.

No supo cuando Levi se había separado y limpiado su cuello goteante de sangre, sosteniendo una tela contra la herida, mientras ella contemplaba su sangre en la boca del azabache. Aunque todo pintara grotesco, para Mikasa era una visión dulce e irreal.

Los dos estaban por fin en una nubosidad de calma. No hallaban palabras. Decir que estaban completos, felices, en paz, se quedaba corto.

Y Mikasa siempre fuerte Mikasa atrajo el menudo cuerpo de su amado contra el suyo. Enredó las piernas alrededor de la cintura masculina, abrazó sus omoplatos y hundió el rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de él, aspirando las agradables feromonas que expelía.

—Gracias...

Levi se limitó a acariciar la negra cabellera de la omega y besar todo lo que podía de ella: sus párpados, su nariz, sus cándidos pómulos, su pequeño mentón. Toda ella le sabía a gloria.

No sabían que les deparaba la vida, eso era cierto. Habían cometido muchos errores, habían elegido mal, pero al final, todo se reducía a lo mismo: eran el uno para el otro y les había quedado claro. Sin el averno del celo, aún se sentían intrigados por la permanencia del uno junto al otro. Lo que significaba que era algo mucho más grande… No cabían dudas de que era un fervoroso amor.

_Amor_

Cuatro letras tan simples pero que encerraban tanto.

—Mikasa, ven a vivir conmigo. —Levi buscó encararla y sosteniéndole la cara entre las manos habló con claridad, expuesto a todo. —Quédate conmigo, ten a mis bebés y sé mía. Sé mía para toda la jodida vida.

_"Por favor"_

_"Porque sí me dices que no me moriré aquí mismo"_

_"Y la única manera de que me aterre morir es que no te tenga junto a mí"_

—Si.

_"A todo"_

La agonía llegó a su fin.

—Para toda la jodida vida.

_"Hasta la muerte"_

[…]

—Señorita Dreyse. —Armin levantó la mano en medio de la clase, recibiendo las miradas incriminatorias de sus compañeros advirtiéndole que no preguntara algo que los perjudicara. —¿Y qué sucede sin un alfa y una omega se separaran?

—Bueno, lo más probable es que los dos o al menos alguno de los dos caiga en un profundo cuadro de depresión. Puede incluso ceder al suicidio. —Contestó la maestra, acomodándose las gafas. —Es un lazo demasiado fuerte. Es como quitarle la suela a un zapato o todas las hojas a un árbol.

—¿Y si están destinados?

Hitch veía entre la diversión y la lástima al chico rubio. Su curiosidad ciertamente era merecedora de respuestas, pero para la mujer era un simple jovencito beta incapaz de comprender nada.

—Difícilmente se salvarían en sucederse una separación. —Sus pupilas brillaron; Arlert había relucido un tema fascinante—. La salud mental y física se desgastaría muchísimo en ambos, es como el caso de una enfermedad terminal. Habiendo mordida, es prácticamente imposible que puedan separarse sin terminar en pésimas condiciones. —Al rubio se le heló la sangre de oír aquello. —Pero es raro que una pareja destinada quiera separarse, eso también es en pocas palabras imposible. ¿Qué clase de preguntas haces, Arlert? Ustedes los betas no entienden nada.

Armin volvió la vista al cuaderno de anotaciones y Hitch continuó impartiendo su clase. En sus cavilaciones, dando y dando vueltas a las respuestas dadas por la maestra, el joven redondeó la difícil situación que atravesaba su mejor amiga. Sólo podía agradecer a un ser invisible y omnipotente porque la ausencia de la sagrada marca en el cuello pudiera ser la esperanza para que ésta alcanzara la salvación.

Si… esa era su única esperanza para un futuro tan desolador…

[…]

La mañana siguiente en que Mikasa faltó a la escuela, acudió al que había sido su hogar los últimos seis años con el objetivo de buscar todas sus pertenencias, mostrando los dientes con verdadera placidez como nunca antes se le había visto. Carla detonó gritos internos al contemplarla aparecer de la mano de Levi Ackerman.

"_¡SI! ¡SII!" _Gritaba una vocecita interna en la mujer.

Esa misma mañana su hermano Eren había ido de visita, luciendo un pequeño bulto que dejó boquiabierta a Mikasa. Al saludarse, el castaño vino a ella sonrojado, abrazándola de modo fraternal y forzándola a salir de su estupefacción.

—Eren… ¿tú…? —.A duras penas hablaba. —¿Por qué no me dijiste? —Jaeger se encogió de hombros.

—Todo fue muy repentino. Jean y yo no lo esperábamos, la verdad. —Contestó el chico omega, una vez resguardados en la privacidad que ofrecía la habitación de su hermana adoptiva charlando con ella mientras preparaba todo. —Hasta tomé los supresores…

—Por eso te fuiste.

—Bueno, Mikasa, era lo que se debía hacer. —Resopló Eren, con un deje reproche—. También tú ¿no? El señor Levi… Quien lo diría.

Mikasa pasó de largo de los comentarios de su hermano, pensativa sobre los hechos. Recapacitó en que el instinto era en verdad descomunal para haber dejado a ambos hermanos en éste punto, pero Mikasa era una chica lista y le parecía demasiada coincidencia.

Haciendo conjeturas la azabache buscó con desespero y afán entre las tantas pertenencias, hasta hallar donde guardaba sus frascos y pastillas. Tomó uno de ellos y salió apurada hacia una de las puertas, entrando sin permiso alguno en la habitación de Grisha y Carla e irrumpiendo en el cuarto de baño del matrimonio. Una vez ahí, Mikasa rebuscó entre los frascos junto a la crema de afeitar y sacó las píldoras de uno y otro.

Eran diferentes.

Carla hablaba con amenidad en la sala de estar a Levi luego de haberle servido a éste un té caliente que el alfa disfrutaba con parsimonia. Los agarró con total sorpresa una violenta y exaltada Mikasa berreando gritos e improperios en contra de la omega mayor, sin dar espacio a réplicas. Eren, entre confuso y molesto, apareció detrás de ella.

—¡Usted! —Exclamó, pulverizándola con la mirada y arrojando las píldoras al suelo—¡Cambió nuestros supresores!

—Yo… Ah… M-Mikasa…—Carla no hallaba como defenderse. Había sido descubierta y expuesta. La mirada turbada de su incrédulo hijo y la cruda indiferencia de su nuevo nuero no la ayudaban; así que tragó grueso.

—¿Qué…?—Eren recogió algunas píldoras. No podía creerlo—. ¿Eso es cierto, mamá? —Su propia madre…

—Eren… Mikasa…

—Me mintió a mí… ¡Le mintió a Eren!

—¡No lo hice con malas intenciones! ¡Escúchenme, sólo quería…!

—¡¿En qué demonios pensaba?! —.Exclamó Mikasa, ofendida, alzando los puños en el aire y apretando los dientes, buscando respuestas en los ojos ambarinos de la mayor. —¡Tiene una idea de lo que…!

—_A callar, Mikasa._ —La gravedad de la voz alfa de Levi fue suficiente para dejarla como estatua. —Supongo que su fin era que al fin se independizaran. —La madre sintió los penetrantes ojos azules anteponerla, causándole escalofríos. —Y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de un alfa adinerado y soltero en la zona ¿no es así?

Todo era tan simple como eso.

Carla tragó grueso una vez más. Ni ella habría podido explicarlo mejor.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —. Ninguno previó la presencia de Grisha en la puerta. Aunque Levi ni se inmutó, quizás él si lo había adivinado. Cosas de alfa, tal vez.

—Con mucho gusto tu esposa y tu hijo te lo explicarán. ¿Mikasa, tienes todo ya listo? —La omega asintió, aún anclada a su sitio. —Bien. Nos retiramos.

El azabache le ayudó a la medio asiática con sus pertenencias, moviéndose sigilosamente por entre el incómodo momento surgido y de bochorno suscitado. Levi se despidió secamente de los presentes y salió. Mikasa murmuró una corta despedida a su madre adoptiva y a su hermano, sin mirarlos a la cara. Lo mismo hizo con Grisha en la puerta, pero añadió algo más que un adiós para éste antes de irse.

—Por favor no la reprenda. —Y salió.

Siguió a Levi a pasos idos y borrosos hasta alcanzar su nuevo hogar, ese donde tanto helaba pero que recientemente había dejado de helar. Llegaron hasta la habitación que de ahora en adelante compartiría con él. Era la primera vez que la veía, era toda blanca e impecable, sin mayores vistas que un armario repleto de trajes de oficina y la imagen en papel de una hermosa mujer idéntica a su alfa enmarcada en la pared.

—¿Quieres que ordene algo para cenar? —.Él la miró sin mayores pretextos, expectante a una respuesta limitada a otro movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza. —Vale. —Pasó por su lado para irse y dejarla acomodarse, dejándole antes un suave beso sobre los labios que contrarrestaba su indiferencia.

Sintió algo moverse dentro de su vientre. ¿Era posible? Podía sentir plenamente la vida ahí, le era tan increíble. Ahí estaba su bebé. Ahí estaba.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Si bien los motivos de Carla eran injustificables, en el fondo, Mikasa le estaba inmensamente agradecida.

[…]

Las semanas simplemente pasaron y Mikasa no podía creer lo bien que se había adaptado a la ciento dieciséis junto a su cónyuge. Levi y ella iban de un lado para otro siempre juntos; la casa comenzaba a impregnarse de las feromonas conjuntas del alfa y la omega.

Apoyada contra el pecho, oyendo cada latido interno del alfa, Mikasa respiró entrecortadamente. Sus labios palparon la tez, moviéndose ávidamente hacia arriba, erizándola, causando cosquilleos que él no sabía que poseía

—Oi, mocosa. No te vayas a pasar. —Le dijo Levi a su azabache rodando los ojos. La tenía sobre su regazo y ella lo mantenía apoyado sin escapatoria alguna contra el espaldar de la cama que compartían.

Decidida, contemplando la blanca y tersa piel del fuerte cuello, ella lo mordió en la mismísima zona donde ella lucía su marca. Levi sólo mostró un débil signo de dolor cuando la sangre escurrió la boca de Mikasa.

Se miraron, embargados de emociones compartidas.

Habían consumado su amor.

Petra no necesitó mayores explicaciones para romperse en pedazos, pasando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de ser la mujer más feliz de todas a sentirse extraordinariamente desgraciada. No había mayor humillación que ver la cicatriz en él; un hecho de mutua pertenencia, de un alfa dominado por una omega. Una omega que no era ella.

Armin e Erwin compartieron una misma tranquilidad al visitar a sus amigos.Y nada más ver la manera en que Levi y Mikasa se miraban el uno al otro, aún discretamente, tenían la certeza de que habían tomado la mejor de las decisiones.

El embarazo fue toda una experiencia para ambos. Desde el primer ultrasonido, ese donde toda la pieza se había llenado del sonido de los latidos de, lo que para sorpresa de la pareja, eran no uno sino tres corazones ya formados de sus cachorros.

—¡Felicitaciones! —. Había dicho la doctora. Y Levi por primera vez que se vio patidifuso.

—¿Tres? —. Susurró aún sin creerlo, mientras lágrimas de alegría salían de los ojitos de su hembra.

Hanji reía a carcajadas al verlo correr de un lado para el otro con el fin de contentar a Mikasa con cada uno de sus antojos, por peculiares que fuesen: desde galletas con crema dental, cuadritos de hielo molidos hasta helado con camarones.

Ni qué decir de las alteraciones anímicas de la azabache. Levi juró en algún punto que perdería todo el cabello antes de llegar a los cuarenta cuando Mikasa se enojaba y le gritaba de la nada, para luego terminar llorando o riendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Erwin. —Se dirigió al hombre con una cerveza en mano, luciendo unas ojeras espantosas que el rubio comprendió muy bien—. Debiste darme un tutorial de esto.

—Bueno. —Erwin dio un sorbo a la bebida antes de proceder—. Nile fue quien pasó por esto, no sé qué decirte, Levi. —Levi maldijo la palma de su socio sobre la amplitud de su espalda. —Fuerza.

_"Fuerza, si, porque no sabes cuánto la necesito. Hijo de puta"_

Lidiar con su omega y con la agencia de bienes raíces era un reto que enfrentar cada día. Pero Levi sabía que valía la pena. Lo valía al despertar con el dulce aroma de Mikasa inundándole las fosas nasales, lo valía al comer los deliciosos platillos que ella le cocinaba, lo valía al verla hablar con sus bebés cuando pensaba que nadie la veía.

Para no perder el año, los institutos contaban con un programa especial para los estudiantes omega cuando quedaban en cinta. Siguiendo los trabajos y módulos impuestos en el programa y con la ayuda del confiable Armin, Mikasa y Eren iban al día en sus estudios. Suerte que ya habían ingresado en su último año.

Eren y ella estaban más juntos que nunca; todos siempre impresionados de ver a Mikasa tan enérgica como de costumbre aún llevando en su interior a tres cachorros. Solo con su pequeño Eren se cansaba a horrores, él en serio que la admiraba.

—Levi. —Una noche ella llamó suavemente al oído de su cónyuge, extrayéndolo de su escaso sueño. —Amor, mira, despierta.

Mikasa le impidió cualquier movimiento brusco de inmediato tomando su muñeca. Fue ahí que Levi vio, cuando atravesaban el quinto mes del embarazo, el vientre hinchado de ella moverse.

Y Levi no lo sabía, pero sonrió.

Sonrió sinceramente al percibir empujando su palma lo que serían los piecitos de sus inquietos hijos. Sonrió y Mikasa sonrió más. Sus dedos se movieron por el bulto de la azabache, tanteando, recibiendo más muestras de la vida que ahí se gestaba.

—Hey, mocosos. —Dijo sin poder evitarlo.

—No les digas así.

—Soy su padre. —Mikasa entendió lo que Levi intentaba hacer así que se quedó admirándolo en silencio. —Estas no son horas de estar despiertos.

—¿Lo dice el señor insomnio?

—Tch. Déjame hablar con ellos. —Añadió él en protesta, volviendo a sentir más movimientos bajo la piel de Mikasa. —No saben cuantas ganas tengo… tenemos de verlos. —Agregó cuando la omega lo miró con reproche. —Su madre y yo los queremos un montón, mis mocosos. Y no permitiremos que jamás sufran ¿oyeron bien? —Seguido, besó la pancita de Mikasa. —Jamás.

Se lo juró a sí mismo, se lo juró a su omega sin palabras, se lo juró al destino.

_"Jamás"_

[…]

Pronto los Ackerman estuvieron ataviados con las compras y llenando todo de cosas para sus cachorros; Hanji les ayudaba cada que podía, yendo constantemente a Shiganshina para echarle una mano a Levi. Claro que Moblit y su pequeño Henry no podían estar sin ella por mucho tiempo, al igual que Erwin quien en un punto del embarazo de Mikasa vino de visita con Anna.

Sasha y Armin venían a verla sin falta todos los viernes. Aunque las visitas de Armin, con el tiempo, no fueron tan cómodas como al inicio. El chico beta había comenzado una relación con Annie y siendo que Mikasa no mantenía la mejor de las relaciones con la rubia, lo mejor era que Armin viniera solo.

Carla venía a diario, ayudándola a preparar todo. Las veces en que no pasaba por la ciento dieciséis era porque iba de visita a casa de Jean y Eren.

Levi se aseguró de que Mikasa tuviera la mejor alimentación posible y tomara sin falta cada una de sus vitaminas. Fue así que contrató a una chef para su disposición en el séptimo mes de embarazo; Marta era una mujer muy agradable y paciente con los gustos de la omega.

Los meses difíciles de insomnio y búsqueda de posiciones para dormir que no molestaran a los cachorros llegaban a su fin. Fue en el octavo mes cuando la panza de Mikasa parecía a punto de estallar en cualquier momento que Levi se percató de las extrañas actitudes ahora adquiridas por su hembra: las camisetas en su armario comenzaron a escasear y Mikasa parecía renuente a permanecer mucho tiempo afuera de la habitación, llevándose consigo muchas mantas para apilar en ella y diferentes cosas que pertenecían al alfa. Poco a poco, día tras día, la habitación resultó cálida, llena del olor de ambos perfectamente mezclado. Mikasa le hizo cambiar las luces por unas menos potentes y de colores que hicieran más acogedora la pieza.

Al final, Mikasa cuidaba del lugar a raja tabla. Ni siquiera le permitía a la chef llevarle la comida a ella o acercarse a menos de cinco metros de distancia. Las noches que Levi llegaba tarde la hallaba nerviosa e inquieta, de modo que la azabache solo hallaba la tranquilidad cuando su alfa la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

Ni Carla, ni Eren, Armin ni Sasha lograron penetrar en aquella fortaleza hecha por la omega. El único que tenía permitido tal privilegio era Levi.

—¿Para qué querías que me hiciera esto? —. Mikasa se tomó un mechón de cabello que estaba ondulado como el resto. Esa mañana Historia había llegado con su cachorrita en la camioneta de Sasha con el propósito de arreglarla, a pedido de Levi quien ahora conducía a un sitio que la medio asiática desconocía.

Todo era muy raro, ¿de cuándo esa complicidad de Levi con Historia? Si, se habían conocido en visitas de la rubia e Ymir a la casa, pero ¿cómo habían llegado a esto?

—Ten paciencia, mocosa. Ya estamos a punto de llegar. —Su pareja le guiñó un ojo. Ella sabía que cuando lo quería ese hombre podía ser un enigma.

Cuando llegaron a un estudio de fotografía Mikasa pudo comprender cuales eran las intenciones del alfa y del porque él mismo llevaba puesta una camisa blanca suelta además de haberse peinado diferente. Una sonrisa surcó de sus labios y un cosquilleó se originó dentro suyo; las pataditas de sus bebés le hicieron saber que los trillizos experimentaban sus versados sentimientos.

Levi había pagado ya por la sesión, donde a Mikasa la vistieron con hermosas telas pareciendo una ninfa de los cuentos ficticios. Hermosa, tan hermosa y destellante de divinas feromonas que los zafiros del azabache brillaban.

Posaron frente a la cámara muchísimas veces y Mikasa pensó que era un sueño el que su amado se prestara para ello. La favorita de entre todas las fotos fue aquella en que Levi colocaba las manos en su vientre y ambos se miraban con el más puro de los sentimientos. Amor, exaltaban las pupilas expuestas. Amor trascendental. Amor genuino.

Esa imagen Mikasa la enmarcó en el buró de su habitación ahora convertida en un caliginoso nido.

—¿Mikasa? —. Levi acariciaba la espalda de la chica tumbados en la cama, cuando los sollozos llegaron a sus oídos. Su nariz identificó la vulnerabilidad de ella. —¿Por qué lloras?

Con las mejillas sonrosadas y luciendo como una frágil niña ella lo contempló, sonriendo.

—No creí… Que llegaría a ser tan feliz. —El Ackerman se sintió tan vulnerable como ella nada más oír la simpatía de la voz. —Gracias. —Murmuró, moviéndose hasta estar besando el mentón masculino. —Gracias, gracias, gracias…

_"Gracias a ti, Mikasa"_

[…]

—Mikasa, no.

—No puedes impedírmelo.

—Carajo, mocosa ¿quieres pensar en tu situación por un momento? —Levi luchó con el estrés sobándose el entrecejo, casi borrándoselo con la intensidad puesta en sus dígitos ahí. —Has estado sufriendo de contracciones, no es momento de… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Hola, Jean? —. Ella había tomado el móvil en sus manos. Definitivamente él no había conocido a una persona que le llevara la contraria hasta que la conoció a ella. —¿Puedes venir por mí?

_"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan terca?"_

—¡Hey!

El Ackerman no permitió una palabra vía telefónica más arrebatándole el móvil a la chica, que si bien Mikasa querría asesinarlo, para él había prioridades.

—Kirchstein, si no quieres que te rompa las putas piernas, ni se te ocurra venir por ella. —Y colgó.

Solo para encontrarse con una furiosa omega, tan perturbadora, que le halaría la sangre a cualquiera.

—Estuviste durante todo el proceso de parto de Eren, mocosa. No puedes estar yendo y viniendo como sí nada, la doctora dijo que en cualquier momento pueden nacer.

Mikasa le aplicó la ley del hielo, ignorándolo con total indiferencia y lanzando efusivas feromonas de neutralidad absoluta desapareció escaleras arriba.

Levi suspiró y tomó el abrigo de su traje ejecutivo, las llaves del Cadillac y su organizador. Ya se le había hecho bastante tarde en esa discusión.

Había consolidaciones que atender en la agencia, pero para el hombre su concentración estaba dividida entre tres y dos. La recta final y los dolores habían comenzado, lo que aumentaba su preocupación por Mikasa. La omega no traía un solo bebé para dar a luz, no era tan novedoso que un omega tuviera más de un bebé, pero Mikasa era primeriza y bastante joven aún.

Para colmo, el mayor tema de sus discusiones era que Mikasa quería pasar por un parto natural. Para Levi eso era inconcebible. No dudaba de que la azabache era fuerte, por supuesto que no, pero prefería que ella tomara en cuenta la opción más segura tanto para ella como para los pequeños.

Las probabilidades de que una omega primeriza y tan joven como Mikasa saliera bien del parto no eran muy altas.

La intranquilidad que sufría se reflejaba en su glándula alfa. Su nuca, sensible y alterada, perfecta evidencia de su unión, le daba sobre aviso para andar con sus alarmas personales activas a toda hora.

Y es que todo él se desarmaba si de ella se trataba.

¿Desde cuando?

_"Desde que salvé"_

_"Desde que la sostuve en brazos"_

Y todo inició.

[…]

—¿Si?

—Es Mikasa. —Levi supo que era urgente para oír la voz de Carla desde el teléfono de su hembra—. Debe de venir pronto a la casa de Eren. Rompió fuente.

La casa de Eren.

En ese preciso instante, todo podía irse al mismísimo demonio. Soltó todas las carpetas y papeles en mano y abandonó la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo, esquivando al confuso personal en el proceso. Nadie cuestionó nada por más mitológico que fuera ver al Ackerman correr con tal afán; por el cambio de las feromonas, todos lo sabían.

Sus bebés iban a nacer.

Sería papá.

Y Mikasa…

—¡Maldición! —. Exclamó pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo y conduciendo a velocidades ilegales por las calles. —Estúpida mocosa ¡tenías que largarte precisamente hoy!

Hoy, de todos los días. Hoy que nacían sus bebés.

Levi apretó el volante como si este fuera a escapársele de las manos y tuviera que evitarlo, solo para liberar algo del revoltijo emocional que pasaba. La casa de su cuñado quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, a diferencia de la ciento dieciséis.

Se tomó un momento en un semáforo en el que hizo chirriar la liga de freno para revisar su móvil: mensajes irrelevantes de Erwin y Hanji y una cinco llamadas perdidas.

_"¿Por qué tengo que dejar el puto celular en silencio?"_

—¿Carla?

—Vamos de camino en un taxi al hospital. —El rostro de Levi se trastornó al distinguir los gritos guturales de su omega en el fondo. —Es en el que trabaja Grisha.

A Levi le importó tres cominos el semáforo y los insultos de los conductores. Con el destino, ya había una ruta.

En un estado tan alterado como en el que el azabache se hallaba, las dudas y preguntas quedaban en el olvido. Apenas si se tomó la molestia de aparcar el Cadillac; las enfermeras betas se asustaron de solo verlo, ya las omegas les explicarían la situación.

El olor de sustancia médicas, heces, líquidos internos, podredumbres de los pisos inferiores y superiores le torturaron el sentido del olfato, más, con el sentido bien concentrado halló un olor peculiar de entre todos. Guiándose de ello caminó por las sala de emergencia y por los pasillos hasta entrar en la sala de parto.

—¡Mikasa! —Exclamó, exigiendo verla y expeliendo su lado más territorial. —¡Mikasa!

Dos enfermeros betas lo sostuvieron impidiéndole irrumpir en el espacio donde sin lugar a dudas estaba ella.

—Levi, cálmate. —La voz de Carla estaba lejos de lograr su cometido y la fuerza de los enfermeros no era suficiente.

Cuando se era dominado por el instinto con poco o nada se podía.

Y Levi, tan inexperto en semejante situación, era como una bestia desatada y llena de miedo.

—Él es el padre. —Grisha llegó y fue su salvavidas ocasional, portando el manto blanco en el que se leía "Dr. Jaeger" —Déjenlo pasar.

Con prontitud estuvo ataviado en las ropas quirúrgicas y dentro de la sala donde desconocidos le daban una mano a su hembra con el proceso. Ver a Mikasa removió todo en él.

El rostro de la chica, perlado de sudor y rojo por el esfuerzo, con ojos cerrados luchaba porque el primer de los bebés saliera de ella. Levi se sintió un fantasma en medio de todo hasta que los orbes grises lo encontraron y una bella mano se estiró hacia él con dificultad. Y él la tomó sin dudarlo, queriendo traspasar a ella todas las fuerzas necesarias para cumplir con semejante labor.

Era un suertudo de tener la suficiente capacidad de ver el acontecimiento, no obstante, era todo un suceso impactante para él aún siendo como era. Cuando la cabeza de su primera cría comenzó a salir, Levi tuvo que apretar la mano de Mikasa entre la suya de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía con él. Suerte que igualaran en poderíos.

Un pitido sordo hizo de todo algo más prófugo y menos contemporáneo, como si no estuviera plenamente ahí. La sala se llenó de lloriqueos y Mikasa no dejaba de llorar. Entonces, un ser pequeño, frágil y morado fue entregado a sus brazos.

—Es una niña.

Ahí estaba su primer bebé.

Tan raro.

Levi siempre mantendría en alto que no había algo estéticamente bello en los recién nacidos, pero justo en el momento en que la sangre de su sangre estaba siendo cargada por él, algo indescriptible y maravilloso inundó su pecho y tuvo el poder de que sus pupilas se cristalizaran.

—Es un niño.

Vio a un enfermero cargar con el segundo bebé; la doctora que atendía el parto seguía centrada en su omega.

La unión más allá de lo netamente físico que sostenía con la azabache le hizo saber que ella se hallaba en una situación precaria, que se había esforzado al punto de no poder más.

_"Tú puedes"_

_"Joder, mocosa, tú puedes"_

_"No, no no…"_

—Mikasa, tú puedes. Vamos, mi mocosa, puja. —El alfa regresó a su lugar: sostener sus manos, transmitirle tanto como pudiera de él mismo. —Puja, mi amor, adelante. ¡Vamos, Mikasa!

—¡Ya nació!

Y otro bebé lloró.

[…]

En la sala de espera más de uno estaba a la expectativa del parto de Mikasa Ackerman. Carla Jaeger se frotaba las manos anclada a uno de los asientos, atendiendo llamadas de su hijo Eren cada cinco minutos. Sasha sacaba envolturas de frituras mirando la puerta por la que debían de aparecer los médicos y Annie alejaba las manos de Armin de su boca a cada rato, puesto que el chico beta se mordía uñas y dedos sin parar. Historia mecía a su cría en brazos y Ymir trataba de mantenerla calmada, Bertholdt y Reiner se hallaban recargados a una pared con Marco al lado y el equipo de trabajo de Levi estaban ahí sentados, incluida Petra quien tampoco quitaba los ojos de donde debía aparecer algún miembro del hospital con las buenas nuevas.

La omega aún con su orgullo lastimado, solo quería lo mejor para su jefe.

Además había prometido que…

—Pueden venir a verlos. —La aparición de una enfermera sonriente atrajo de inmediato la atención de todos.

Los presentes, entonces, se aglomeraron frente al vidrio que los separaba de los tres bultos puestos en pequeñas cunitas individuales. Dos en colores rosa y uno en azul.

La ternura desbordó a todos a verlos vestiditos y limpios, confirmando la sanidad de los cachorros por el olfato. Tres sanos y lindos cachorros Ackerman.

Solo el teléfono personal de Petra pudo romper con tal encanto. Intimidada por las miradas, la omega contestó sabiendo quien la llamaría.

—¡¿Ya nacieron?! ¡Muéstralos, Ral, muéstralos!

—Hanji, contrólate.

Petra acercó la pantalla que mostraba las figuras de Erwin y Hanji al vidrio, volviendo la atención a los recién nacidos. La felicidad era compartida y la calma también, incluso en ella, que no podía negar que aún muriéndose de envidia reconocía que esos niños eran preciosos. Y que quizás no podría haberle dado unos cachorros así a Levi.

_"Mikasa es sorprendente… Haber pasado por ese parto…"_

Ignoró los gritos de la mujer en su celular y los intentos del máximo jefe en calmarla. Regresó la vista ahí donde los nombres de los bebés estaban escritos.

_"Emma, Ryuu y Mia Ackerman"_

[…]

Mikasa despertó del mismo modo en que había caído en la ineludible inconsciencia: con la mano de su alfa halada a la suya. Cada músculo de su cuerpo lo sentía agarrotado, un cansancio enorme recaía sobre su entereza omega. A pesar de haber tenido la capacidad para que sus cachorros nacieran perfectamente, no era de hierro. El agotamiento era enorme.

Pero, tan complaciente.

Levi despertó en el acto, bridándole el amago de una sonrisa correspondida.

—¿Dónde están? —Fue lo primero que dijo, bajito muy bajito. Y recibió besos en su sudada frente y caricias en sus pómulos débiles.

—Están bien, mandaré a que los traigan.

Entonces quisieron admirarse y disfrutar de la calma y la quietud por siempre. Saberse mutuamente uno al otro, haber llegado a un amor inequívoco. Y quererse, quererse, porque cuanto se querían.

Aquí y ahora.

—Gracias Levi. —Susurró ella quedito.

—Gracias a ti Mikasa.

No veían la hora de regresar a su nido de amor.

* * *

**Bueno, una vez más tarde pero, en esta ocasión, si no es mi culpa. Muchas cosas, muchos asuntos aglomerados y... Ah, cansancio. Justo ahora ni sé como sentirme; este es el final y creo que es basto. La verdad quería añadir más participación del macaco en esto, pero no contribuía con el RM en sí aunque creo que era interesante. Si me nace, haré un One-Shot de eso que me parece, faltó e.e.**

**¡Gracias por seguir esta historia! Y a Cerisier por pedirla ;D toda tuya amiga, xoxo.**

**Y nada estoy destruida y renacida al mismo time (?) Quise dedicar esto al proceso de embarazo. Aunque nunca he pasado por uno tengo gente muy cercana que sí y aunque quise resaltar más cosas pos hice lo que más bello me pareció porque con los Ackerman me puede y me nace por naturaleza. Larga vida al RivaMika, paz y amor, sean felices, hagan y dejen hacer y bueno les mando amor a todas las latitudes de la tierra :)**

**_Se despide_**

_**MioSiriban.**_


End file.
